There Goes My Life
by Spinnar
Summary: Inspired by Kenny Chesney's song There Goes My Life. Randy Orton's senior year was perfect. He had everthing he wanted and no responsibilities to hold him down. Until one single night changed his life forever. But for better or worse?
1. Meeting the Girl

**A/N: Alright, so this is my second official fan fic and it's a lot more saner than my other one. Um, I guess that's it and I hope that you enjoy! Please read and review.**

**Characters: Randy Orton, John Cena, Amanda Curtlin, others…**

**Summary: Based on Kenny Chesney's "There Goes My Life." His senior year was going perfect. He had everything he ever wanted. Then, in one single night, their whole world changed forever. But for the better or worse?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the OC's.**

**

* * *

**

_**There Goes My Life**_

_**Meeting the Girl **_

Senior year. Those words rang through Randy Orton's mind as he walked through the double doors of Jackson High School. He pulled off his sunglasses and looked around the hallway of his high school. Things couldn't get any better in his life. He was captain of the varsity wrestling team, a proud member of the ROTC, the most popular guy in school, the hottest guy in school, and a future superstar of the WWE. He had no one to hold him back. His biggest problem was his strict parents. He was seventeen and, to him, life was nothing but a huge party. No responsibilities, no troubles, no nothing.

Randy slipped his sunglasses into his jeans pocket and then pulled out a folded up piece of computer paper and opened it. _Weight training is my first class?_ He smiled as he folded up the piece of paper again and made his way down the semi-crowded hallway toward the gym. This year was going to be better than he expected.

After about 3 minutes he made it to the weight room, which was just across the hall from the gym. He walked in and saw his best friend, John Cena, messing around as he talked to some new girl. Randy's mouth dropped open. She was beautiful. She had long, wavy brown hair that fell down to the middle of her back, beautiful green eyes, a nice tan, and stood at about 5'11. She was thin and had a beautiful smile as she laughed at something John said. She was wearing a maroon and white Abercrombie & Fitch top and low-rider blue jeans with tan flip-flops on.

Randy looked around himself, making sure that he looked good. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and old, loose blue jeans with blue Nike Shox. He dropped his backpack next to John's and made his way over to the two, putting on his most charming smile.

Randy leaned his arm on John's shoulder and smiled at the girl, "And who is this beautiful angel that stands before me?" He gently grabbed the girl's hand and bent down to kiss the top of it. He smiled up at her, causing her to blush as she was flattered by his charming personality. Randy straightened up and once again leaned his arm on John's shoulder as he continued to smile at the girl with his trademark grin, "Randy Orton at your service."

John laughed as he shook his head and smiled, "This is Amanda Curtlin. She's my cousin. Just moved here from Texas. And, yes, she is a senior, Randy." He laughed as he walked away, patting Randy on the shoulder as he did so.

Randy never broke his gaze from Amanda, "Cousin? He neglected to tell me that he had such a beautiful cousin. Must've been jealous of your good looks since he sure as hell aien't got none." Amanda giggled and smiled sweetly as John glared at Randy from across the weight room.

"Hey!" John yelled threateningly.

Randy gave a quick look back at John before returning his gaze to Amanda, "Hey." Randy smiled at Amanda, "Is this your first class?"

Amanda smiled sweetly and shook her head, "Calculus. Lovely thing to wake up to, isn't it?" They both laughed a little as Randy grabbed her hands in his. Amanda glimpsed up at the clock on the wall, "Oh my gosh! The bell's gonna ring in like two minutes!" She grabbed her notebook and calculator off of the floor, but Randy took them from her and then took her hand in his.

"A gentleman never lets a lady carry her books." He smiled as he walked toward the door, hand-in-hand with Amanda.

Amanda blushed, already thinking that this was all too good to be true, "Thank you." She said shyly, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

They walked out the door when a thick, muscular hand stopped Randy, "Randy, stop hitting on the poor girl and let her get to class without you permanently attached to her." A gruff voice said, causing Amanda to smile, her beautiful green eyes shining in the light.

Randy rolled his eyes as his weight training and wrestling coach walked past him and into the room, "Yes sir, sergeant." He saluted his coach, who gave a threatening look as Amanda laughed. Randy turned to face Amanda, her hand still in his and her books in his other hand, "Sorry. _Some_ people just don't understand the word _gentleman_. I guess I'll have to talk to you later." He smiled and winked at the beauty before him as he handed her the notebook and calculator.

Amanda smiled and blushed as she began to walk away, waving back at him, "Bye."

Randy smiled and waved, "Orton!" Amanda heard his coach yell from the gym. Randy jumped, having forgotten all about everyone else, and rushed back into the room, closing the door behind himself.

"Aww." She heard a bunch of the guys in the weight room tease.

"Shut-up, dickheads!" She heard Randy scream, causing her to laugh before running off toward her first class as the bell rang for first period.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so should I continue with this story? The lyrics will be slowly inserted through the story, just so you know. PLEASE REVIEW! Later**

_**R.I.P.**_

_**Eddie Guerrero**_

_**October 9, 1967-November 13, 2005**_

_**Long live the flames of Latino Heat!**_

_**Viva La Raza!**_


	2. That Smile

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I like finished my supper and then went to check my e-mail last night and saw that I had like 3 reviews already! Needless to say I was shocked. Thanks so much! It's great to hear from my readers with any suggestions or comments! I love it! Anyways, didn't have to go to school today, thank goodness, so I finished the second chapter so I could post it. Hope you enjoy.**

**And, **_RissaandDraco_**, um, do you think that I'm a guy cause of my profile? I swear, I'm not! Uh, I really grew up around A LOT of guys, though. I can't help it. But I'm straight, I swear. Ask my friends. I always fall in lust with a new guy. Nobody even takes my opinion on whether a guy's cute or not, cause they all know that I'll say he is! Sorry. If it's cause of my story, I guess I just flirt with so many guys and hang out with guys so much that I just used real life stuff and put it into a guy's perspective as best I could. Um, also, about the personal experiences. I actually did have one guy kiss my hand and throw that "at your service" line to me. Plus I flirt with enough guys, and I know that when I see a guy that's hot that I wanna talk to, I always make sure that I look alright and stuff. But I did kind of fall head over heal for a guy at my school and lose it every time he touched me! I guess I just turned my personal experiences into a guys, giving it a little twist that I thought it needed to be more like a guy. Sorry, 'bout the wonderin' if I was a guy thing. It happens quite a bit. I can't help it. My whole life, I've been surrounded by guys. And I was on the wrestling team for my high school in my freshmen year, so I know a lot about all of that. I'm not allowed to be on it now! My dad refuses to let me! He's scared to death that I'll get hurt!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the OC's and most of the unknown places, as well.**

**

* * *

**

_**That Smile**_

Randy sat down on the steps in front of the school, hoping that Amanda would come out. He didn't even have one class with her. Not one. She was all he could think about all day long, which explained the Saturday detention he got. But now it was 2:30 and school was finally over. She had to come out eventually, right? He knew that he was going to be in deep for being late for wrestling practice, but he didn't care. He _had_ to see Amanda again.

Randy waited outside for ten minutes of nearly being trampled by freshmen and sophomores who were relieved to be out. He laughed and shook his head as he thought about his days of waiting for his parents, but those days were over now. Now he had a black, '78 Pontiac Trans Am with a golden eagle on the hood. He and his dad had fixed it up together the summer after he turned 16. _God, I love that car_, he thought as something caught his attention.

Randy stood up and turned around, fixing his clothes as he heard Amanda laugh. He turned around just in time to see Amanda walk through the double doors as she carried her books close to her chest, still laughing and smiling brightly. She was talking to John's girlfriend, a girl with long, blonde hair and blue eyes named Jayden Christiansen. The girls walked out of the school and stopped a few feet in front of the door, talking. Jayden was dressed in her cheerleading outfit as she had a cheerleading competition later on that day. Randy checked over himself once more before walking up to the two girls. He was nervous, to say the least.

Randy walked up next to Jayden and put his arm around her waist. He looked up at Amanda and smiled, "I see you've met the Bitch." He teased Jayden, who hit him hard in the shoulder as he removed his arm from her waist and held his shoulder as he laughed, "Ow! Don't be lady-like, now." Amanda smiled brightly as Jayden let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"I'm gonna tell your coach!" Jayden joked as she pushed Randy away playfully when he tried to walk back up to her.

Randy laughed, "Dear God, no." he teased, only to have Jayden swat at him again. Randy jumped back to avoid Jayden's shot and then walked back up to the two girls cautiously.

Jayden looked over at Randy with her eyebrow raised, "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be at wrestling practice?"

Randy nodded and smiled at Amanda, "Just getting some fresh air."

Jayden smirked, "Try tellin' Coach Anderson that."

Randy paled, knowing that he'd be in deep trouble, but soon regained his composure and flashed his trademark grin that Amanda had already fallen in love with, "I can handle him."

Jayden smiled and shook her head as she walked backwards toward the double doors of the school, "Yeah, right. I'm goin' to see John right now—who, by the way, _is_ at practice like he should be. I'll be sure to tell the coach that you said that." She opened the door to the school and looked over at Amanda, "I'll call you tonight, Amanda." She waved at her before running into the school, excited to see her boyfriend.

Randy turned back to face Amanda and smiled, "How was your first day?"

Amanda smiled sweetly and tucked her hair behind her ears as the wind blew, causing her to shiver, "Not bad. John and Jayden showed me around and introduced me to a few people."

Randy nodded and then noticed Amanda shiver again from the wind. Even though it was the middle of August today seemed to be cooler, "You cold?" Before Amanda could answer Randy shot over to his backpack, pulled out his letterman jacket, and then ran back over to Amanda. He took her books from her and set them on the ground before putting his jacket on her. He then picked her books up before grabbing her hand as they walked over to where his backpack was and sat down on the steps.

Amanda smiled and blushed as they sat down, "Thank you."

Randy smiled as the wind blew through Amanda's hair some, "Anything for you." He looked down at the steps and then back up at Amanda, "So, you play any sports or anything?"

Amanda nodded, "I was a cheerleader back in Texas for the city's cheerleading team. I lived just outside of Austin on a farm." She smiled at him shyly. He seemed to be out of her league. _Why would he want to spend so much time with me of all the girls in this school?_

Randy stared at Amanda with a smile on his face. She had a strong country accent that drove him wild. She seemed to be everything he ever dreamed. She was beautiful, sweet, and angelic in his eyes. He knew that he had to impress her somehow. She scared him, though. Why would a sweet, country girl like herself be interested in him? She seemed to perfect for him. For the first time in his life, he was insecure and questioning himself about everything.

Randy puffed out his chest proudly, "You know, my dad's been to Austin a few times before. He's a legendary pro wrestler for the WWE." He stated proudly, trying his hardest to impress her.

Amanda smiled and squeezed his hand, realizing what he was doing, "Really? That's cool! Is your dad as sweet and handsome as you are?" She smiled at him sweetly as her eyes shined in the sunlight.

Randy felt his heart stop and all of his pride and confidence slip away as Amanda rested her head on his shoulder, "Uh," He tried to think of something to say as he looked straight ahead nervously. _Say something, stupid_, "Uh, I don't know about the sweet part, as I spent all of June locked up, grounded from all of life." He replied with a smirk planted on his face as he slowly regained his confidence.

Amanda laughed, "Aw, what'd you do?"

Randy laughed a little at the memory and look down at Amanda's hand in his, "Nothing. I just snuck out around midnight and went to a party. I came back a few hours later and…he was waiting for me in my room. My little brother had come into my room in the middle of the night because of a nightmare and I was gone. He woke my dad up, who went through my room, scared to death that something had happened to me. Welll, my dad found the flyer in my desk drawer about the party and…waited." He looked at Amanda, who was laughing at him.

"You poor thing." She sat up straight and looked around.

Randy looked over at her with a smile, "You got a car?"

Amanda nodded, "My dad got me a truck for my birthday this past summer. It's an old pick-up truck like his, only it's white. He's fixin' it up for me right now, though, so I have to be picked up from school until then."

Randy once again got very proud and puffed his chest out, "I've got my own car. It's a black, '78 Pontiac Trans Am with a big, golden eagle on the hood. Would you like to see it? Maybe I could give you a ride. You could ride first class on my lap." He winked at her and raised his eyebrows suggestively with a big grin on his face.

Amanda laughed, smiling brightly, "I'd love to see it. I don't think my dad would like the other idea, though. Sorry." She looked around when he saw her dad pull up in his blue pick-up truck, "Man, there's my dad. I guess you'll have to show me some other time." She said as she reached across Randy to grab her books, but he grabbed them himself and smirked at her as they both stood up together.

They watched as Amanda's dad got out of his truck and leaned against it, watching her come, "A gentleman never lets a lady carry her books." He whispered in her ear with his trademark grin on his face.

Amanda blushed and tucked some hair behind her ear shyly, "Thanks." She replied sweetly and smiled shyly.

Randy smiled, "That's a pretty smile." Amanda blushed again and looked down at the ground as the two walked toward where Amanda's dad was waiting.

The two made it to Amanda's dad's truck and Randy opened the door on the passengers' side for Amanda. She got in and he smiled at her and handed her the books, "Don't you want your jacket back?"

Randy smiled at the question and winked at Amanda as her dad watched on, amused in yet cautious as her remembered how he acted and what he thought about at 17, "You keep it." Randy said before shutting the door and walking over to the other side of the truck, where Amanda's dad was waiting.

Randy stuck his hand out for Amanda's dad to shake and stood up straight, looking the man straight in the eyes, "Randy Orton, sir."

The older man who had a farmer's tan and a rough face shook Randy's hand, impressed and amused by Randy's personality, "George Curtlin. I'm Amanda's father. I see you been takin' care of my daughter."

Randy smirked and nodded, knowing what he was about to do, "It was my pleasure. Wouldn't have had my first day of school any other way."

George rubbed his chin and laughed a little, "You're a good boy, but we've got to get goin', son. She'll be back tomorrow."

Randy looked at Amanda, who was smiling brightly. He loved that smile. He never wanted it to go away. He never wanted _her_ to go away. He gathered his courage and grabbed George's arm to stop him from getting into his truck, "Um, sir." He started in a low, shaky voice.

George stood back up in front of Randy and raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah?"

Randy's stomach tightened. He had never done this before, but he had to. Anything for that smile, "Uh, I'd be honored if you'd give me the pleasure of taking your daughter out to dinner and a movie this Friday night."

Amanda's mouth almost dropped open. Had _he_ really just done that for _her_? This was just too much. She hoped her dad would say yes, but she knew her dad all too well. He was _very_ protective.

George studied Randy intently for a moment. Randy was trying to act confident, but George could tell how nervous he was. He looked over at Amanda, "You like this young man?" Amanda smiled and nodded, giving her sweetest face to him. He looked back up at Randy, "You promise to open doors for her and be a perfect gentleman, just like you were for her a minute ago?" Randy nodded nervously. George studied him intently for another minute before nodding and patting Randy on the shoulder, "If you swear to protect her and never to break her heart."

Amanda smiled brightly, becoming excited as Randy let out a huge sigh of relief and relaxed his muscles, "Yes sir. I swear. She'll be in good hands."

George got into the drivers seat as he wrote something down on a small piece of paper. He stopped what he was doing and eyed Randy warily as he handed him the paper, "She won't be in anybody's hands if they want to keep 'em." He warned as Amanda laughed and swatted her dad's shoulder lightly.

Amanda smiled at her dad as he shut the door, "Daddy, don't scare him. He's sweet."

George laughed and shook his head as he rolled down the window and looked at Randy, "You can call that number at any time, son. But she's got an eleven o'clock bedtime, so don't call after that, and we eat at 6. Don't call then." Randy grinned as Amanda blushed and sunk down in her seat as he covered her face with her hand.

"Dad, don't embarrass me." She mumbled, causing Randy's smile to grow wider.

George stuck his arm out and patted Randy on the shoulder, "Good boy. We'll see you later." He said as he started up the truck and began to drive off.

Randy smiled and waved as they drove away. Amanda stuck her head out the window and waved back at him as she smiled brightly. Randy's heart stopped again. That smile. He couldn't take it. He looked down at the paper in his hand and stuck it into his pocket. He watched as the truck got harder and harder to see. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared down at the ground as he made his way back to the school for wrestling practice, Amanda's smile still shining brightly in his mind. He was gonna be in deep for being late to wrestling practice, but he didn't care. He got what he wanted. Anything for that smile.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so how was the second chapter? Was it good? Please review. Criticism welcome! Next chapter should be up soon! Later**

_**R.I.P.**_

_**Eddie Guerrero**_

_**October 9, 1967-November 13, 2005**_

_**Long live the flames of Latino Heat.**_

_**VIVA LA RAZA!**_


	3. The First Date

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the new reviews. It's really cool to hear from ya'll. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except for the OC's.**

**

* * *

**

_**The First Date**_

Amanda fell down on her bed sighed as she stretched out. She smiled as she thought about what had happened earlier at school that day.

_**Flashback…**_

The bell rang, ending seventh period, and Amanda stepped out of Mr. Thompson's Anatomy class. She looked around as she leaned against the wall beside the classroom's door, holding her books close to her chest. She was extremely nervous, in yet excited. Tonight was the big night. Tonight was her date with Randy, who everyone in school seemed to love. She'd been waiting for this all week, but now the day had come and she was scared to death. What if she did something wrong?

Amanda snapped out of her thoughts as John and Jayden walked up to her, hand-in-hand. She smiled as Jayden ran up and hugged her before quickly retreating back to John. She had an excited look on her face and seemed so happy that she was about to pop.

Amanda tried to hide her nervousness as she hugged John, "Hi guys." She said, nervously tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Jayden almost squealed in excitement for her new friend, "Oh my gosh! Tonight's the big night! I'm so excited! Everyone's talking about you two." She hugged John's neck tightly in excitement, much to his surprise. John simply returned the gesture by lighly hugging his long-time girlfriend in shock and patting her lightly on the back. He laughed a little at her excitement as she pulled away from him and turned to face Amanda, standing in front of John as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Amanda nodded and looked down at the ground shyly, clenching her books even closer to her chest in nervousness, "I know. I'm scared to death. Have you seen him, though?" Amanda looked around. She hadn't seen or talked to Randy since yesterday after school.

John smirked and nodded, "He's being escorted from seventh period to wrestling practice from now on since he's been late everyday this week. Don't be so nervous. I'm his best friend. I've heard the way he talks about you. You could never go wrong in his eyes. John assured her as the three walked down the hallway toward their lockers. They pushed through the crowded hallways, cursing under their breath about the annoying Friday crowds. Everyone always lost their minds on Fridays. Finally, they made it to Amanda's locker, where the crowd seemed to be thinning quickly.

Amanda began to unlock her locker as John leaned against the other lockers, holding Jayden's hand as she talked to a friend, "I don't know. It's just—he's so popular. Besides that, he's so perfect. Too perfect. He's practically famous here and he wants to be with me. Maybe he's just bein' nice." John smirked at this. He knew that Amanda was dead wrong, as she would soon find out.

"If you say so." John grinned as Amanda opened her locker and stared into it in shock. She couldn't believe it. This was just…amazing.

Amanda pulled out a beautiful bouquet of roses, held together by a beautiful, red ribbon with a note attached to the side. She stared at the flowers in amazement before opening up the card and reading what it said:

_12 beautiful roses for the beautiful angel that graced someone like me with her presence._

Amanda looked over to John, tears threatening to fall down her face, "Did you know about this?" John merely smirked and nodded. Amanda wiped the tears out of her eyes and hugged John's neck, "Tell him that I love them." She whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek.

John smiled as he hugged Amanda back, "I love you like a sister, girl. Don't you forget it."

…_**End Flashback**_

Amanda snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a knock on her door. She looked up at the door as it cracked open, "Yes, ma'am?" She asked when she saw her mother stick her head in the door.

Amanda's mom smiled. Amanda looked just like her mom, minus the eyes and hair. She even shared that same sweet smile with Amanda, "Baby, he's here." Her mom said in a soft, sweet voice.

Amanda shot up in bed, her eyes wide, "Already?" She glanced over at the clock. 6:30 p.m. He was right on time, "Oh my gosh! I'm not even ready yet!" Amanda jumped off of her bed in a panic, wondering how she could have let time slip by so quickly.

Amanda's mother smiled again, "Men have waited on women since the beginning of time, as my uncle used to say. Randy can wait a few more minutes. Take your time. Besides, you're dad and Pa are already downstairs interrogating him." Her mother glanced down the stairs and into the living room at the three men and shook her head as she laughed to herself, "You've got plenty of time."

Amanda gave her mom a pleading look, "Don't let them scare him off or sick the dog on him."

Amanda's mom laughed, "Honey, don't worry. You go get ready for him, now." She urged before shutting Amanda's door and walking back down the creaking stairs.

Randy sat on the couch as he waited for Amanda. She'd been up there for a long time, it seemed. About twenty minutes. He couldn't take the nervousness that he felt as he stood up and paced around the living room. He sat back down on the couch and tried to relax. He looked around the room. It looked like something from and old, western movie, with dark, hardwood floors and walls, an old, dusty record player, and an unsteady looking desk with multiple books and papers stacked on top of it. He turned around and stared at the television. _Nascar. Go figure._

Randy heard the sound of a door opening from upstairs and became even more nervous. Why this girl got to him so much, he didn't know. All he knew was that she was special and he never wanted to let her get away. She was the first thing he thought about when he woke up and the last thing he thought about before he went to sleep. _No one_ did that to him, but _she_ did.

Randy made it to the foot of the stairs just in time to see Amanda start coming down. He stared up at her in amazement. She was wearing those same low-rider jeans that she'd had on the first day he saw her with tan flip-flops, and had on a white, girly-top. She had her long, wavy, brown hair parted to the side and let it fall freely down her shoulders and back, showing off her shy, beautiful, green eyes as she tucked some hair behind her right ear nervously. She was just…

"Beautiful." Randy whispered to himself as Amanda made her way down the stairs. Randy flashed his trademark grin at her and stuck his hand out for Amanda. She smiled and blushed as she took his hand, tucking a few strands of hair behind her other ear as she did so.

Amanda looked up at Randy. He looked so handsome. He was amazing. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a Marines symbol on the front and some blue jeans with brown work boots. He had his dark brown hair spiked up, which Amanda loved.

"Ready to go?" Randy smiled at Amanda as they walked toward the front door to leave.

Amanda smiled and nodded, "Just have to tell my dad that we're leaving." She said as they walked out the door and onto the front porch to see Amanda's father and grandfather sitting there, looking out over their farm as the sun was setting, casting an orange-reddish shadow over the land.

Amanda's grandfather looked at the two teens holding hands nervously, still not wanting to let his granddaughter grow up so fast, _especially_ with some boy latched onto her, "Ya'll ready to go?"

Amanda nodded and smiled sweetly at them, "I love ya'll. We'll be back later. Thanks for letting me go." She said as she began to gently pull Randy down the dusty porch steps and toward his car.

Randy looked back at the two men sitting on the front porch, "I'll have her back at midnight, sir. Just like you said to." He said before turning back toward his car. He stood in front of his Trans Am and smiled proudly, "You like?" He patted the hood of his car as Amanda smiled brightly at him and Amanda's dad and grandpa went inside the house.

Amanda nodded as she smiled, "I love it! It's very cool! The best car I've ever seen." She said before hugging Randy's neck, making sure to let her excitement show. She was more excited about the date than she was his car, but she didn't want to disappoint him. She could tell that that gave Randy's ego a boost, as he puffed out his chest and pulled his shoulders back, and held his head up, smirking proudly.

Randy grabbed his dates hands as he walked her to the passengers' side of the car and opened the door for her as he showed off his trademark grin, "Take a seat." He closed the door after she got in and walked around to the drivers' side and got in himself. He turned the car on and sat back in his seat to let the car run for a minute. He looked over at Amanda, who was smiling sweetly at him. _Oh God_, he thought as his stomach tightened and he stopped thinking straight. He lost it. He loved that smile so much. He had to do whatever he could to impress her. Anthing for that girl. Anything for that smile.

Randy turned his gaze back to the long dirt road ahead of him. He smirked as he revved the engine, looking over at Amanda throught the corner of his eye as he smirked mischeviously. He gave Amanda a devilish grin before taking his foot off of the brake and flooring the gas pedal, causing the back tires to kick up a cloud of dust before speeding off down the dirt road as Amanda smiled and screamed in excitement.

Thirty minutes later, the two were speeding into the Olive Garden's parking lot. Randy pulled the car to a screeching halt as he entered a parking space. He put the car in park and turned the car off before looking over at Amanda, "How was that?" He smirked at her, proud of himself.

Amanda gave a bright and excited smile as she tried to catch her breath, "You…are full of surprises." Randy got a victorious grin on his face and jumped out of the car. He ran over to Amanda's door and opened it for her.

Randy stepped aside so Amanda could step out, holding the door wide open for her as other older couples smiled at the two love-sick teens, "Anything for an angel." He said before closing the door, grabbing Amanda's hand and walking toward the restaurant with her, proud of himself for his incredible driving skills.

"So, what's John like on a farm?" Randy smirked at the thought of his best friend working on a farm. He knew that John spent his summers on his grandparents' farm; he just didn't know that Amanda's family had also lived on the same farm. He and Amanda were currently finishing up their meal as they got to know each other better. Randy's grew up on his mom's family's farm, where he lived with his parents, brother, sister, and both sets of grandparents, so he knew what it was like to live on a farm. He couldn't imagine John living on a farm, having grown up in the city part of St. Louis.

Amanda laughed as she threw her hair back over her left shoulder, "It's adorable. He gets into so much trouble even to this day. He's good at it—farming and all—he's just really silly and immature. He loves to play on the tractor. He's got his own personal switch hanging on the back wall, behind the shed." Amanda laughed and shook her head as she thought about her crazy cousin.

Randy laughed some as he pushed his plate aside, "I always wondered why he was so behaved whenever the summer ended and he came back to St. Louis. He's always laughing at me because of that, the idiot. Now what do they do when he goofs off?"

Amanda laughed, "Same thing. He hasn't grown up any, really. He never will. He spent more time behind the shed last summer than he did anywhere else. Like, two weeks ago, he decided to dig a hole for my older brother, Scott, to fall into. Well, Pa fell into it instead and…" She shook her head as she took a bite of her food.

Randy smiled in amusement, "Still? He's seventeen."

Amanda laughed and nodded as she wiped her mouth with her napkin and pushed her plate to the side, "I know. My family is real old fashioned. The believe in tough love."

Randy smiled, "Does he hunt? He never wants to go with me and my dad and brother when I ask him."

Amanda nodded as she glanced out the window before returning her gaze back to Randy and smiling sweetly, "He goes early on Friday and Saturday mornin's with my dad, Pa, and Scott on our property. We snuck out once this summer at four am, and me an' him went together, just us two." Amanda grinned at the memory. She loved her cousin to death, having spent so much time to him growing up and being the same age as him. She loved him like a brother.

Randy looked at Amanda in shock and amusement, unable to believe that someone so sweet could go hunting, "You went hunting?"

Amanda smiled at Randy, "What's so funny about that?" She asked, slapping a laughing Randy playfully.

Randy shook his head as he tried to regain his composure, "Nothing at all." Amanda slapped him again in the shoulder as two people walked up to their table.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Randy and Amanda looked up to see none other than John and Jayden.

Randy flashed his trademark grin up at John, "Nothing. Had any meetings with the switch lately?" He teased.

John's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment as Jayden looked around at the three with a confused look on her face, "You told him?" John nearly yelled in exasperation as he looked down at Amanda in shock and Randy laughed hysterically.

Jayden raised an eyebrow, still completely confused about what was going on, "What'd I miss?"

Randy tried to contain his laughter as John stared at Amanda in shock, who just shrugged her shoulders and smiled up at him sweetly, "He didn't tell you? He spends the summers down in Texas on his and Amanda's grandparents' farm. Well, to this day they still—" John slapped his hand over Randy's mouth, nearly knocking a shocked Randy's head off in the process.

John pointed his finger at Randy threateningly, "I swear, I'll tell your dad and Coach about that Saturday detention you got tomorrow." He threatened as he moved his hand and Randy became more serious, not wanting to be in trouble with his parents, grandparents, or Coach Anderson.

Randy rolled his eyes, "Where ya'll headed?"

John put his arm around Jayden's waist and kissed her cheek before looking back down at Randy, "Todd's havin' a big party tonight. He told us to invite ya'll if we saw ya'll. Anyways, we'll see ya later. We're gonna go ahead to the party. Ya'll have fun at the movies." John then glared at the two, "And this switch situation is _never_ to be spoken of again! It's _not_ funny!" He warned as Jayden pulled him toward the door of the restaurant to leave.

Randy gave a cocky grin as John walked out the door, "Yes it is!" He called after him, only to be sent a death glare by John.

Amada looked up at Randy, looking as sweet and innocent as possible, "Can we go to that party?" She asked quietly and shyly.

Randy gave Amanda a confused look as the waiter came and took their plates, "Yeah. But I thought that you wanted to see that new Johnny Cash movie?"

Amanda smiled sweetly at Randy, "I know. I think that I wanna get to know you and John's friends, though. Johnny Cash can wait, unless, that is, you wanna go an' see it?"

Randy smiled and shook his head as he stood up, sticking his hand out for Amanda to grab, "As long as I'm with you." Randy pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket as he paid for the meal, "Make sure it's cool with your dad and we'll go." He said as they left the restaurant hand-in-hand, both growing excited about the party and love-sick over each other.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it? I know that not much is happening now, but I'm building up to it. Please review with any comments or suggestions. The next chapter should be up soon! Later**

_**R.I.P.**_

_**Eddie Guerrero**_

_**October 9, 1967-November 13, 2005**_

_**We'll miss you, man. Never leave us in heart and spirit. I promise that I'll dedicate something to you or in your memory when I get into wrestling. Love you, man.**_

_**Long live the flames of Latino Heat!**_

_**VIVA LA RAZA!**_


	4. Stoplight Romance

**A/N: Hey. Thanks for all of the new reviews! It's really inspiring to hear from people. Yeah, I guess it is kinda funny picturing John working on a farm…and sexy. Didn't realize that it was funny when I was writing it, actually. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's and most of the unknown places.**

**

* * *

**

_**Stoplight Romance**_

"So, why'd ya'll move down here?" Randy looked over at Amanda as he stopped at a red light. It was around 8:30 p.m. and extremely dark outside now. The two seemed to be the only ones on the road at the time.

Amanda shifted her gaze from looking out her window to Randy and smiled gently, "Wanted to be closer to family. There were some other problems with the land, too. It was becoming harder and harder to use for farming. I was kinda bummed about moving, but John helped me to get used to the idea of it." She looked back out her window, a bored expression on her face. She wasn't bored, though. She was just homesick. She was born and raised on that farm in Texas. Even though she lived on a farm outside of St. Louis where she was close to family now, it still didn't ease the pain.

Randy looked over at Amanda and could tell that she was homesick. He didn't know what to do to maker her feel better. What was there to do?

Randy took Amanda's hand in his and kissed the top of it. She looked over at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. She forced a smile onto her face and looked down at her hand in his before looking back up to his face. He was so sweet; so handsome. He was everything she ever dreamed and so much more…

Randy stared into Amanda's beautiful green eyes. God, they were so beautiful. But they were only one part of her. She was the girl of his dreams, in and out. She made him want to be a better person. She made him insecure; she made him question himself. But just her, nobody else. He loved every part of her, inside and out. He never wanted her to leave. He wanted to take care of her forever. He wanted to make her happy. And he _never_ wanted her smile to go away. He knew people would probably think that he was too young for these feelings. That he was seventeen and didn't need to go looking for love. But he never went looking for love. It found him and he loved every part of it, regardless of what everyone said.

Randy leaned in slowly and nervously, as Amanda did the same, neither noticing that the light had turned green. They got face to face with each other and froze as they listened to the radio played George Strait's "Check Yes or No" quietly in the background.

Randy stared at Amanda nervously before slowly leaning in and kissing her. He stopped after a second, though, and pulled away. The two stared at each other nervously, wondering what the other was thinking.

Amanda couldn't believe how amazing the kiss was. She could tell that Randy was nervous, though, and wanted to let him know that everything was ok. She smiled sweetly at him as she gently squeezed his hand. Randy took this as a sign and started to kiss Amanda passionately. He didn't want to stop, and neither did she. Neither made any attempt to stop, ignoring the traffic light as it once again turned red.

Randy reluctantly pulled away, both of them breathing hard and unsteady as they stared into each other's eyes. Randy smiled at Amanda, all of his cockiness gone. He sat back in his seat—as did Amanda—and kissed the top of her hand. He couldn't believe that she was with him. He had to be special for her. He had to be different. He had to be the one for her. And, no matter what the cost, he had to sweep her off her feet. Anything to keep her hand in his.

Randy smiled and looked over at Amanda as he leaned the back of his head against his seat's headrest, "You still wanna go to that party."

Amanda shook her head and smiled sweetly at him as she gently squeezed his hand again, "No. I just wanna be with you."

Randy grinned, the perfect place already in mind, "Then let's go." He said softly before slowly driving off.

Amanda looked over at him calmly, "Where?"

Randy smiled at her as he made a left turn, almost as if he was heading home, "The only place fit for an angel."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I know that was real short and that not much happened. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! You know, just to tell me if I'm starting to suck or something. I love to hear how everyone thinks I'm taking my story. You know, any suggestions, comments, whatever. Next chapter should be up soon! Later**

_**R.I.P.**_

_**Eddie Guerrero**_

_**October 9, 1967-November 13, 2005**_

_**Now the angels have to watch their wings.**_

_**Long live the flames of Latino Heat!**_

_**VIVA LA RAZA!**_


	5. Pickin' Wildflowers

**A/N: Hey! Wow, I didn't expect to get so many reviews! Thanks a bunch! It's really cool to hear from ya'll. Sorry it took so long to update. I got busy with a Physics project. Yeah, I'm definitely gonna fail Physics. GO ME! Went to SmackDown! house show this past Saturday! Totally awesome. I was so close to my baby, Randy Orton, I had to hold on to stuff to keep from passing out. Saw JBL in the backstage area, laughing and being cool. Got to see Randy stretchin' (drools). SAW Rey Mysterio with his mask off! WOW! I felt honored to see that! Rey actually travels with Randy and his dad, Bob Orton Jr. Batista kept walking out into the area that was gated of beside the Civic Center, talkin' on his cell phone and smilin' at everyone. Randy flipped the bird! I was happy, if that doesn't sound crazy, since he was walking around in some black pants and NO SHIRT! Thought I'd put that in, 'cause I'm still buzzed about it! Anyways, on with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' except for the OC's.**

**

* * *

**

_**Pickin' Wildflowers**_

Randy turned down a long, dirt road, aligned by woods on each side. It was extremely dark outside, minus the broken sunlight that shined through the trees. It was a full moon outside that night and the sky was filled with big, beautiful stars that shined brightly.

Amanda stared out the windshield. The scene before her was beautiful. It looked like something straight out of a romance novel, with scattered leaves and moss covering the long, dirt road.

Amanda looked over at Randy, "It's beautiful." She said in a quiet voice, not looking away from the beautiful scene before her.

Randy smirked, "We're not even there yet."

Amanda grinned, "Well, where are we goin'?"

Randy smirked and leaned over close to Amanda's ear., "Got a spot way back in the woods." He whispered, causing Amanda to laugh, before looking back at the woods.

Amanda smiled and rolled her eyes as she stared out the windshield at the road before her, "It's still so beautiful. It's so peaceful. I love it."

Randy smiled and grabbed Amanda's hand, "A beautiful place for a beautiful girl." Amanda blushed as she leaned her head back. He said all the right things. How could he be so perfect?

They drove for a few more minutes before the road ended and a huge, grassy field started. Randy drove onto the grassy field and stopped about 50-feet away from a beautiful, peaceful river, only lit up by the full moon. He turned the car off and got out. He walked around to the trunk and pulled out a blanket before going over to Amanda's door and opening it for her. She stepped out as he took her hand in his.

Amanda looked over at the river as they walked toward it, "It's so beautiful. How'd you find this place?"

Randy smirked, "My dad, grandpa, and I go fishing here a lot. It's always nice out here, so I like to come out here to relax." Randy got a sly grin on his face as the word 'relax' brought back memories.

Amanda looked over at him through the corner of her eye and grinned, "What?"

Randy looked down at the ground, blushing, and shook his head, that same smile still plastered on his face, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Amanda laughed, "A girl, huh? Am I not the first that you brought up here."

Randy's face turned even redder, "Let's not dwell on the past." He said as he stopped and layed the blanket out on the ground, a few feet from the river as Amanda laughed at his extremely red face. Randy plopped down on blanket and patted it, gesturing for Amanda to sit beside him.

Amanda sat down beside him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck softly as he grinned, causing her to giggle. He pulled away, his trademark grin on his face as he was extremely proud of himself, as Amanda playfully swatted his chest, "You're such a naughty boy." She laughed and pushed his head away gently as he tried to kiss her neck again, that same grin still plastered across his face.

Randy smirked as Amanda laid her head on his shoulder. They stared down at the sparkling river, amazed by it's beauty as it gleamed in the night sky, "You know you want some o' this." Randy teased, pointing at himself as Amanda rolled her eyes.

Amanda shook her head and laughed, "Men."

Randy smiled and puffed his chest out proudly, "That's right. I'm all man."

Amanda laughed and rolled her eyes once again at his cockiness, "More like a girly-man." She joked.

"Hey!" Randy stared down at her and pulled her closer to himself, "_Well_, this _girly-man_ gets _all_ the ladies." He grinned proudly, knowing that it was true.

Amanda was laughing uncontrollably now, "Oh, a playboy, are we?" She stood up and tried to pull away from his arms as the moon shined down on them, "I can see that I'm not welcome here." She said laughing as she tried to walk away.

Randy refused to let go of her and pulled her back down on top of him, only tightening his grip, "You're not going anywhere as long as I'm here." He whispered in her ear as she laughed, lying on top of him on her back.

"If you insist." Amanda smiled as the two calmed down and stared up at the beautiful night sky. The stars and the full moon were so beautiful. They both stared up at them in amazement, Randy's arms still wrapped gently around Amanda's waist.

Randy smiled to himself as he kissed the top of Amanda's head, causing her to smile as well. He turned his head to the side as he got lost in his thoughts. He loved that girl so much. He wanted things to stay just like they were that night: Her wrapped in his arms beside a river as they stared up at the night sky. She was so angelic to him. Almost like and angel sent down from Heaven just for him. What he did to deserve this, he didn't know. But he didn't care. All he knew was that he never wanted this moment to go away. He never wanted this night to end. He wanted to hold Amanda forever. No other girl would ever do for him, now. Only her smile. Only her touch. Only her kiss. Only her.

Amanda smiled as she felt Randy wrap his arms around her tighter. She felt so safe in his arms. She felt like she could never be hurt while she was in his arms. He was like her prince charming, as corny as it sounded to her. She loved him so much as she put her hands over his, afraid that he would let go. She smiled again and stared up at the sky as they both stayed silent, lost in their own thoughts about each other.

Soon, an hour passed by and the two were sound asleep, Amanda still locked in Randy's arms, their dreams filled by the other…

* * *

**A/N: OK, so how was it? The next chapter should be up soon! Please review and tell me what you think! Later**

_**R.I.P.**_

_**Eddie Guerrero**_

_**October 9, 1967-November 13, 2005**_

_**We'll miss you, Eddie. We love you, man.**_

_**Long live the flames of Latino Heat!**_

_**VIVA LA RAZA!**_


	6. GoodBye For A Long Time

**A/N: Hey. Sorry it took so long to update. Had major homework and headaches. You know how school and migrains go hand-in-hand. Anyways, thanks for all of the new reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own jack. Even the computer belongs to my dad and mom. OC's are all mine, though.**

**

* * *

**

_**Good-Bye For A Long Time**_

"Randy! Wake up!" Amanda yelled, urgency apparent in her voice as she shook her boyfriend's shoulders in an attempt to wake him up.

Randy shot up quickly and looked around in a panic, "What's the matter?"

Amanda grabbed his face and forced him to look out toward the river, "_This_!"

Randy's eyes widened as he jumped up and Amanda ran toward the car, "Morning? What the? How?" He grabbed the blanket and ran toward the trunk of the car, "Shit!" He yelled as he put the blanket in the trunk before he and Amanda jumped into his car and sped off toward Amanda's house…

**_2 Hours Later…_**

Randy flopped down onto his bed and let out a deep breath as he stared up at the ceiling. He ran his hands through his short hair before letting them fall back onto his bed limply as he thought about what had happened earlier that day.

_**Flashback…**_

_Randy came to a screeching halt in front of Amanda's house, immediately noticing his grandfather on his mom's side's truck. He and Amanda jumped out of his car and then ran up the front porch steps and into the house._

_Randy's grandparents and Amanda's father jumped up as the two teens entered the living room, "Amanda! That God ya'll are safe!" Amanda's father, George, hugged his daughter tightly as Randy walked over to his grandparents and they each hugged him as well._

"_Where's everybody?" Randy asked nervously as he stared at his grandfather warily._

"_Out looking for ya'll." Randy cringed at the threatening sound of his grandpa's voice as his grandma hugged him tightly._

"_We're so glad ya'll are safe, baby." She said as she let go of Randy and stood beside her husband._

_Randy shoved his hands in his pockets nervously as he looked around the room, "I'm so sorry. It was an accident. We fell asleep. We—"_

"_You what?" Randy's grandfather grabbed him b y his ear and pulled him close, "Boy, what did you do?" He questioned n a slow, threatening voice, never letting go of Randy's ear._

_Randy winced in pain and shock, fearing what might happen next, "Nothing! I swear! We're innocent!" He exclaimed as he winced in pain again as his grandfather tightened his grip._

_His grandfather let go of him and pointed over at the couch, "Sit." Randy complied without a word as Amanda sat down next to him at the orders of her own father._

_The three adults stood over the two nervous teens threateningly, "Mrs. Orton?" George looked over at Randy's grandmother, "Would you mind calling the others while we take care of these two?"_

_Randy grandmother smiled slightly and nodded, "I'll be in the kitchen." She said before walking away._

_Randy's grandpa waited until she was out of sight, "Are you stupid?" He lashed out at Randy, causing the nervous teen to jump in shock._

_Randy looked down at his hands in his lap, a look of shape on his face, "I'm sorry, sir." He mumbled._

"_You're sorry?" Randy's grandfather made him look up at him, "Sorry? That don't cut it this time, mister!" He paced around the room for a second, "Let me tell you somethin'! You are in so much damn trouble! You can kiss your car good-bye for a long time!" He looked Randy in the eyes, "And you're so freakin' grounded! No TV, no phone, no cell phone, no computer, no nothing!" He yelled as he once again began to pace around the room, trying to control his anger the best he could, "You go to school and wrestling practice, you come home, do your chores and homework, eat dinner, shower, and then it's lights out! That's it!" He yelled, his face turning red in anger._

_Randy looked down at his hands; embarrassed that this was all being made public in front of his girlfriend and her dad, "How long?" He mumbled sullenly._

_Randy grandfather threw his hands up in the air in complete anger. He was getting really close to snapping, real quick, "Forever!"_

"_Oh." Randy said quietly in a weak voice, causing George to grin a little before turning his attention toward his daughter._

_George stared over Amanda threateningly, "That's the same for you, missy! For two months!"_

_Amanda looked over at Randy before looking back down at her hands, "Can we ever see each other again?" She asked quietly, shocking the two men. Randy still stared down at his hands, too ashamed and embarrassed to look over at Amanda._

_George studied the two teens intently, "Maybe." He said sharply, "I don't know if you are old enough to handle a boyfriend anymore." He spit out as he glared down at his daughter threateningly._

_Randy's grandfather bent down to where he was face to face with his grandson, "If," Randy cringed slightly at the harshness in his grandfather's voice. He knew what that meant for him, "there's anything left of him." He warned as he straightened back up._

_George looked at the two teens, "Damn! Ya'll scared us to death! We had no idea what to think! Ya'lls grandmas and moms was up all night worryin' and cryin', thinkin' someone had snatched ya'll! Do you have any idea as to what could've happened to ya'll after ya'll 'accidentally fell asleep'? Especially seeing as who your father is, Randy! Ya'll could be dead! Ya'll could still be missing! And no one would have a damn clue!" He pointed toward the stairs, "Go to your room, Amanda. And don't come down until I say to." He warned as his daughter slowly walked up the stairs, being watched by the two men._

_Randy's grandfather heard a door open and shut upstairs and turned back around to face Randy, as did George, "And as for you…" Randy looked up at his grandfather nervously, "You're—"_

"_Jesse?" The three turned to see Randy's grandmother standing in the kitchen door, "Maybe we should finish this at home. Everyone's on their way there, now."_

_Jesse stared down at his grandfather for a minute before sticking his hand out, "Keys." Randy quickly handed his grandfather the keys, not wasting any valuable time. Randy's grandfather then pointed toward the front door, "Go wait in the truck for me. Your grandma is gonna drive your car home." Randy shot up off of the couch and sped out of the house, glad that he hadn't been completely embarrassed—thanks to his grandma, of course._

_**End Flashback…**_

Randy felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out. He looked to see that he had a text message:** Hey! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get your grandpa so mad. They'll calm down, eventually. I don't wanna wait for two whole months to see you. I love you. Bye!**

Randy smirked. 'I love you'. Those words made him forget about his problems for a minute, until he realized something. He couldn't be away from her for that long. He'd go crazy. He thought about it for a minute before deciding to text Amanda back:** It's not your fault. He just cares about me, that's all. We'll see each other at school or something. Try and make the best of it. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should've fallen asleep like that. It's my fault. I love you, babe. Bye.** He typed before sending the message to Amanda's cell, hoping that she would get his message. He had to see her. _But, on second thought, maybe this would give me the chance to act like I normally do without any girlfriend to worry about.  
_

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I know, doesn't have much to do with the song quite yet. But, trust me, one of the next chapters will be a big turning point in the story. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S GREATLY APPRECIATED! The next chapter should be up soon! Later**

_**R.I.P.**_

_**Eddie Guerrero**_

_**October 9, 1967-November 13, 2005**_

_**We love you, man. We'll never for get you.**_

_**Long live the flames of Latino Heat!**_

_**VIVA LA RAZA!**_


	7. In the Office We Meet

**A/N: Hey. Thanks for all of the new reviews! It's cool to hear from ya'll. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this new chapter is set three months later. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own jack, minus the OC's. Even the house isn't mine. It's my Pa's.**

**

* * *

**

_**In the Office We Meet**_

"Randall Keith Orton!" Randy spun around to face his American History teacher, Mrs. Johnson.

Randy tried to hold back his laughter, as did the rest of the class, "Yes, ma'am?"

Mrs. Johnson tried to hold back the smile that was slowly and reluctantly growing on her face, "_What_ in the _world_ are they feeding you? Stop playing basketball with paper balls! I mean, in all my years of teaching, I have _never_ seen someone goof off as much as you do." She smiled as she placed her hands on her hips, "And you and John talk _way_ too much!" John started cracking up as Randy sat down at his desk, which was right next to John's.

Randy grinned, "You know you love the way I am."

Mrs. Johnson shook her head as her smile grew wider, "Yeah, and I'm sure your grandparents and wrestling coach would just _love_ to know about your behavior."

Randy jumped up, ran over to Mrs. Johnson, and put his arm around her shoulders, "W-wait. I've been, like, grounded for the past three months. I mean, today's my first day of freedom. I really don't see how it's necessary to get my parents—and _especially_ not my grandparents—involved in all of this. You know, they can only take so much, being older and all."

"Call 'em! His grandpa'll lose it! You'll enjoy the show, Mrs. Johnson!" John called from his desk in the back of the room.

Randy started to laugh, but caught himself as he grinned, "Shut-up, John! You're so noisy!" He snapped as Mrs. Johnson pushed him away.

Mrs. Johnson walked over to her desk and sat down, shaking her head and laughing as she did so, "Lordy, child. Go sit down."

Randy began to walk back toward hi desk as John threw him a paper ball. Randy caught it and turned around. He aimed and shot the ball across the room toward the trashcan, which was in the opposite corner of the room. He spun around angrily and began to head back toward his desk as the paper ball just barely missed the trashcan, "Son of a bitch!" He covered his mouth and looked over at Mrs. Johnson, who was grinning at him as she stood up and walked toward him, "I didn't say that, Mrs. Johnson. I swear. It was John."

Mrs. Johnson grabbed Randy's arm and pulled him toward the door, laughing to herself as she shook her head, "Children, children, children." She muttered aloud as she pushed a laughing and pleading Randy out the door and the class watched on in amusement.

Randy tried to push his way back in as the class laughed, "Please, Mrs. Johnson! My grandma! She-she doesn't like cursing. She'll wash my mouth out with dish washin' soap! Then she'll beat the crap outta me! Please?"

Mrs. Johnson shook her head and laughed as she pushed Randy out the door once again, "Go to the office _again_, child."

Randy tried to push his way back in, "But, my dad and my grandpa! And my other grandparents—"

Mrs. Johnson pushed him out and shut the door, "Go. I'm calling the principal, so he'll be expecting you. So _don't_ try anything like hiding out in the bathroom _again_."

"Aww, c'mon Mrs. Johnson." Randy knocked on the door as he leaned his forehead against it, causing the class to laugh, "But…I love you." The class burst out laughing—as did Mrs. Johnson—as Randy chuckled lightly.

Mrs. Johnson shook her head and came outside. She grabbed Randy's hand and stuck her head in the door, "I'll be right back, ya'll. Behave."

Randy smiled as Mrs. Johnson shut the door and the two began to walk toward the office, "Mrs. Johnson. I had no idea you felt this way about me."

Mrs. Johnson rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Lordy, Lordy, child! What _are_ they feeding you?" Randy shrugged, an innocent smile on his face as Mrs. Johnson pulled toward the office, "C'mon, Randall."

Randy sat back in his chair just outside the principal's office. He'd been waiting there for twenty minutes now, giving him plenty of time to think about what his parents and grandparents were going to say to him about this. He'd been making casual conversation with the secretary, whose desk was just on the other side of the principal's door. Randy spent so much time in the office, he knew everyone that worked in the office so well—especially—the secretary.

The middle-aged secretary shook her head, "Boy, you gotta be the most social child I've ever met. Don't you even care about what your family's gonna say when they find out that you're back in the principal's office for the fifth time today? I think you've hit a new record, boy."

Randy gave a pleading look to the secretary with a smile to match, "Mrs. Carter, do we really have to call my parents or grandparents? I mean, earlier time—you know, the fourth time—when I was in here, the principal called my grandpa, who said that I'd get it if I ended up in the principal's office one more time today. He was kidding, either. You know that."

Mrs. Carter shook her head and laughed, "Your grandparents keep a real tight rope on you, don't they?" Randy nodded, the same pleading look as before still plastered on his face, "That's up to Mr. Curtis. You better hope that he takes pity on you. I've met your grandparents—both sets of them. I know that they're all real old fashioned—_especially_ the ones on your mom's side."

Randy dropped his head in his hands, causing Mrs. Carter to laugh, "I know! I can't hide, either. There's just too many of them!"

Randy leaned back in his seat and let out a deep breath. _The principal likes me_, he thought, _since he used to be a troublemaker in high school. Maybe he will take pity on me._ He knew that the principal, Mr. Carter, probably wouldn't, though. Mr. Carter had been given specific orders by Randy's grandpa and grandma back at the beginning of his high school years to call if Randy started any trouble. And, so far, the principal had followed their orders without fault.

Randy leaned the back of his head against the wall and looked to his right. His mouth dropped open. It was her. It was Amanda. She had on a white, "Git-r-done" t-shirt and some loose, boy jeans with Nike's on. Her hair was, as always, falling freely down her shoulders, which drove Randy crazy. He got a mischievous grin and stood up. He walked over to Amanda quietly, making sure that she didn't hear him.

Randy put his arms around Amanda's waist from behind her, causing her to jump in shock, "Hello, darling." He whispered in her ear in a twisted voice.

Amanda spun around and, upon seeing who it was, swatted a laughing Randy's chest playfully, "You immature idiot!" She yelled, swatting him again as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Aww, no kiss?" HE grinned as Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Randy." She giggled as he kissed her neck gently, "We're in public. And were not supposed to be doing anything romantic. I was grounded for a whole month because of behavior of this sort. Take some pity on me, will ya?" She pushed him away, but he walked back up to her and took her hands in his.

"_You're_ complaining? You're dad let you off after only a month! Today is my first day of freedom in _three_ months! I suffered way more than you did! And you want _me_ to take pity on _you_?" He smiled at her as he once again wrapped his arms around her waist, "And I might lose that freedom in the next half hour!"

Amanda smiled as he wrapped her arms around Randy's neck, "Why _are_ you in here, by the way?"

Randy smirked, "Nothing! Just a little innocent case of goofing off, that's all!"

Amanda laughed and rolled her eyes, "God, Randy! You're so bad!"

Randy grinned as he leaned his forehead against hers, "Just remember somethin'. I may be real bad boy, but baby I'm a real good man." He whispered in her ear as he began to kiss Amanda's neck softly again, causing her to giggle once more.

Amanda giggled and pushed him away gently, "Randall." She said quietly, once again leaning her forehead against his.

"Yes?" Randy smirked, "Tomorrow's Saturday and I've got a big wrestling tournament. You wanna come and watch me wrestle?"

Amanda grinned, "Maybe."

Randy was about to say something back when he heard someone clearing their throat. He looked over to his left to see the principal, Mr. Carter, standing there, smirking at the pair of lovesick teens. He reluctantly let go of Amanda and slowly followed Mr. Carter toward his office. Randy stopped at the door and looked over at Amanda, "You better come! I'll put you over my shoulder and drag you there if I have to."

Amanda smiled and shook her head as she turned around to leave, "Have fun, Randy. Hope your grandparents have fun with you."

Randy shot a glare over to Amanda as he smiled, "Ha, Ha, Amanda! I'm rolling around on the ground, laughing!"

Amanda smiled brightly at him over her shoulder, "Glad to hear it."

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Uh, for a little hint: The next chapter will be _VERY_ important. So, PLEASE REVIEW! Later**

_**R.I.P.**_

_**Eddie Guerrero**_

_**October 9, 1967-November 13, 2005**_

_**Long live the flames of Latino Heat!**_

_**VIVA LA RAZA!**_


	8. Here For the Party

**A/N: Hey. Thank you so much for all of the new reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had a bunch of finals this week, so I spent a lot of time studying and stressing. But, on the good side, I got me a new Georgia Bulldogs poster yesterday and 2 wrastlin' magazines! Even got a new Cena poster in the Raw magazine I got! Yeah, just thought I'd share with you for two reasons: One…to brag. Two…TO BRAG EVEN MORE! Ha, ha! Just kiddin'! Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap except for the OC's.**

**

* * *

**

_**Here For the Party**_

Randy's adrenaline started to pump even harder as the third period of his match continued. He was in the finals for the day's wrestling tournament and his results determined not only his place in the singles' division, but also his team's place in the team division. He felt like the whole world was on his shoulders and he loved it. All he had to do was win, putting him in the number one spot in the singles' division and his team in the number one spot in the teams division. _Real men don't cave_, he thought as he listened to the crowd roar.

Randy cursed under his breath as his opponent took him down with an ankle pick. He rolled over onto his stomach and looked up. He froze as his mouth dropped open in shock. Amanda was there, standing at the edge of the mat next to John. She was as beautiful as ever as she smiled brightly and waved at him. She was dressed in a brown halter-top and some low-rider blue jeans with white and light blue Lilu flip-flops. She looked completely perfect. Randy smirked at her and—when his opponent let up a little to rest—took his chance to jump up.

Randy and hip opponent locked up in the center of the circle. Randy ducked under his opponent for a fireman's carry, which he pulled off perfectly. His opponent rolled over onto his stomach and Randy mentally smirked. The kid was making it all too easy.

Randy threw his left forearm across his opponent's face and grabbed his shoulder, while he hooked his right arm around the back of his opponent's knee. He then pulled his opponent's shoulder and knee toward himself as he pushed his head against the side of his opponent's stomach, forcing him to roll over onto his back.

It all happened so fast that Randy's opponent didn't have time to react before Randy pinned him, using his weight to hold him down. The ref's hand hit the mat as he blew his whistle. Randy and his opponent both jumped up and made their way back to the center circle of the mat. They shook hands as the ref made his way over to them and raised Randy's hand in victory.

The ref dropped Randy's hand and patted him on the shoulder, "Good match, son."

Randy nodded and smiled, "Thank you, sir." He turned around as the ref walked away just in time to see Amanda run up to him.

"Oh my God! You were amazing!" Amanda jumped on Randy and hugged his neck tightly as she kissed his cheek.

Randy wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist, "You came! Thank you so much, babe. Couldn't do it without you." He put her down and pulled her close, "There's a party tonight. Come with me. I wanna celebrate." He said in a low voice as he leaned his forehead against Amanda's.

"Randy, you know our parents—"

"Ride with John. He's goin'. They'll never know." Randy whispered, cutting Amanda off.

"Are you kidding? My dad'll hunt you _and_ John down! In fact, he'd kill _me_ jut to get to _ya'll_!" Amanda tried to keep her voice down.

Randy gave a mischievous grin, "Not if he don't know."

John brought his car to a stop at the curb of the "party house". Amanda looked out her window, almost in shock. The yard and the house were completely trashed. There were beer cans, empty cups, and all other sorts of trash in the yard. There were cars parked everywhere in the yard, some couples making out on the hoods of their cars. The stereo was blaring so loud. This definitely wasn't like any type of party Amanda had been to before. This was a real party. This was a wild party. This was a college party.

John turned the car off and looked over at his cousin, "You ok?" He laughed a little at the shocked look on Amanda's face.

Amanda looked over at him and then back at the house. She was terrified and didn't even want to think about going into the house. But then there was Randy. He was expecting her. It'd been three months since she'd seen Randy, really. She loved him so much and—for now—this was the only place they could be together.

Amanda looked over at John, "_Don't_ leave me alone in there until I find Randy." She warned, narrowing her eyes at him.

John smirked and nodded, "Wouldn't think of it." He said, grinning to himself as he and Amanda got out of the car.

John was about to walk past Amanda when she grabbed his arm to stop him. She pointed at one of the beer cans, "You and Randy don't drink, do you?"

John looked thrown back by the question, "What? God no! You can't wrestle and drink! Especially with the type of family's that me and him have!" Amanda smiled, satisfied with his answer, and walked toward the house, excited to see Randy. John followed her but both stop when the heard a familiar voice.

"Johnny!" Jayden nearly squealed as she ran up to John and hugged his neck, nearly knocking him down in the process.

John wrapped his arms around Jayden's waist and hugged her back, a shocked look on his face, "Hey Jay. How was work?"

Jayden shrugged, never moving her arms away from John's neck, "Work is work. Ya know. Life sucks, and then you die." John laughed at her as he kissed her.

John looked over at Amanda, who was staring at the two love-birds, an amused grin on her face, "Oh, we better go inside and find Randy." John sounded a little disappointed, as he had to turn down whatever it was that Jayden was whispering in his ear. He looked up at one of the second story windows of the house, a let down look on his face.

Amanda smiled at John's almost pained facial expression, "Go on, John. Do whatever it is that you wanna do."

John got a huge grin on his face as he swept Jayden off of her feet and brushed past Amanda, nearly breaking down the door to get into the house. Amanda shook her head, but soon shuddered at the thought of what John and Jayden might be doing.

Amanda shook her head to get the nasty thoughts out of her mind and looked at the house. She mentally slapped herself, realizing what she'd just done. Now she had to go into this house all alone. What if she couldn't find Randy? What if someone tried to hit on her or something? She became nervous as she walked onto the front porch and gently knocked on the door. Soon, a college-looking, jock-type guy with black hair, a little bit of freckles, and handsome, brown eyes opened the door, a beer can in one hand and a half empty cup in the other.

The boy gave a cocky grin, "Well hello sugar!" He leaned against the doorway as he kept that same grin plastered on his face, trying to look cool. Amanda could tell that he was completely jacked up. He could barely stand up straight, "What brings a pretty lady like yourself to my doorstep?"

Amanda smiled and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear nervously, "I'm from Jackson High School. John Cena's my cousin. I'm here for the party." She mumbled nervously, cursing herself for letting John get away from her.

The boy smiled and grabbed her hand, trying to be as gentle as possible as he tried desperately to steady himself, "Well, come in and take an express ride on the train to—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back off, Danny. She's mine." Randy pushed Danny out of the way and leaned against the door, smirking at Amanda as Danny just shrugged and walked away, to drunk to keep his attention on one thing for too long, "You look like shit."

Amanda scoffed at his remark, "_Excuse _me?"

Randy grinned, "I mean you look terrified." He laughed a little at his beloved girlfriend's nervousness.

Amanda relaxed, relieved that he didn't men it, "Oh. Why didn't you just say that?"

Randy smirked and grabbed Amanda's hand as he led her into the house, "Just wanted to see what you'd do." He said simply, a giant smirk on his face as Amanda rolled her eyes at him and slapped his shoulder playfully before he closed the door behind them.

Randy fought his way through the packed crowd of college and high school students and made his way over to the food table. He grabbed a cup and started to pour some soda into it.

Randy saw Amanda leaning against the wall out of the corner of his eye and walked over to her, "Where you been?" He smiled at her admiringly as he took a sip of his soda. Amanda could tell that he was undressing her with his eyes.

Amanda laughed a little, "Randy, look at my face, baby." Randy shook his head, his face turning a little red from embarrassment as he looked up at Amanda's face, "I've never been to a party like this before." She said nervously. She looked from her left to her right shyly, before looking up at a grinning Randy, "What?"

Randy shook his head and took another sip of his soda, that same grin never leaving his face for a second, "Nothing." He seat his drink down on the edge of the table, "You're just so beautiful."

Amanda blushed and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear as she bit her bottom lip, "Randy." She said as Randy took her hands in his.

Randy grinned, "Amanda." He mocked.

Amanda blushed even more, "Randy, stop." She smiled sweetly at him, blushing even more.

Randy wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist, "I'm here. What's there to be nervous about?" He showed off his trademark grin.

Amanda giggled, "Randall. You're so cocky."

Randy grinned, "No. Just perfect."

Amanda grinned and giggled, "Randy, stop." She said, gently pushing Randy away as he tried to tickle her waist.

Randy grinned and backed Amanda up against the wall, "Ticklish?" He ticked her waist again, but she pushed his hands away.

"Randy. You're so silly." She giggled again as Randy leaned his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

Randy smiled slightly at his girlfriend, "You know I love you, right?"

Amanda smiled slightly at him also, "I love you, too."

Randy grinned slightly and started to kiss Amanda, but he was interrupted when Danny slapped is hand on Randy's shoulder, "Hey, lady killer. You know the rules." He laughed a little and shook his head at Randy.

Randy pulled away from Amanda, looked over his shoulder at the man, and rolled his eyes at him. He looked back at Amanda and then looked her over. He gave her a mischievous grin and pulled her close.

Amanda giggled at Randy as he ticked her sides, "Randy, stop."

Randy grinned, "Make me."

Amanda laughed and pushed him away. She tried to walk away, but he went after her. She squealed and ran from him, "Randy! No!" She laughed as he chased after her, a hungry look on his face.

"C'mon. I just want a kiss." Randy called out as he ran after a laughing Amanda.

Amanda stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to face Randy. She pointed at him as she tried to contain her laughter, "Randy, no. Down, boy. Oh God!" She squealed and turned to run up the stairs as he tickled her sides. She ran up the stairs and through the hallway. She quickly, without thinking about it, ran into the last room on the right—shutting the door behind herself—and fell onto the bed laughing as she heard Randy run into the door.

Randy burst into the room and jumped onto the bed, kneeling over her as he grinned, "Well, some girlfriend you are! It's only our second official date and you're already abusing me!"

Amanda giggled and pushed his face away as he tried to lean down and kiss her, "I don't trust you! Go away!" She said between laughs, but Randy pulled her hands away from his face and began to kiss her.

He stopped kissing her and stared down at her, his face merely centimeters from hers, "Hold on." He said after a moment's silence as he slowly got off of the bed and walked toward the closet. He opened the closet and fumbled through it for a minute before pulling something out. He studied if for a minute, a smirk on his face as he closed the closet door and walked over to the desk beside the bed. He grabbed some scotch tape off of it and walked over to the bedroom door. He taped something to the outside of the door before shutting and locking it.

"Randy?" Amanda looked at Randy strangely as he crawled back onto the bed and kneeled over her.

Randy leaned down and kissed her, "We got this room all to ourselves, baby." He said quietly in her ear, causing her to giggle a little.

"Randy, what are you doing?" She giggled again as he kissed her neck softly.

Randy smirked and crawled under the covers, Amanda doing the same, "Let's talk." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck again.

Amanda grinned, "About what?"

Randy smiled, twirling a piece of hair around his finger, "Anything…us."

Amanda turned to face him, both of them wrapping their arms around each other as they leaned their foreheads against each other's, "I love you." She said quietly and sweetly.

Randy smiled slightly, "You know I love you." He kissed her gently and smiled slightly at her again.

Amanda mirrored his smile, "Good."

Randy laughed a little to himself, "Good?"

Amanda grinned slightly, "Yeah. Good." They were silent for a moment as Randy played with her hair.

Amanda thought about something for a moment before gently taking Randy's hand in hers and pulling it away from her hair. She kissed his hand softly and smiled at him suggestively. Randy studied her for a moment, realizing what she was trying to tell him, "You sure?" She nodded slightly. Randy grinned and sat up. He pulled his shirt off, "Don't do this if you don't—"

Amanda cut him off when she turned him around and kissed him. She smiled at him nervously, "Just promise me you won't hurt me." She said quietly, both of their breath's hard and heavy. Randy merely nodded as he slid of his jeans underneath the blanket. He moved to the side and turned around on the bed so Amanda could get undressed.

Randy waited for a minute, nervous himself. He'd done this before, but Amanda was special. He didn't want to lose her or hurt her. He loved her so much that he didn't want to…disappoint her in any way. He didn't want to put her through anything bad. He never actually loved the few girls he'd had sex with before…but he loved Amanda. But things didn't have to change. He just had to be sure to…strap up.

Randy felt Amanda lightly tap on his shoulder with a shaking hand. He turned around and stared at her nervously. She was almost shaking, she was so scared, but she wanted this so bad. There was nothing she wanted more at this moment. She just wanted to be with Randy. She didn't want to be with everyone downstairs at the party. She wanted to be with Randy and only Randy. If anyone was going to be her first, it was going to be the one she felt she truly loved. It was going to be Randy.

Randy nervously slid on top of Amanda and stared down at her nervously after…strapping up. They stared out each other's, their breathing unsteady as Amanda's nervousness only grew. Randy felt more relaxed, seeing as this wasn't his first time. But he was still nervous about Amanda. She was so fragile. Could he really do this to her? Break her away from her innocence?

Randy started to kiss Amanda's lips as he ran his hands through her hair. He was about to…enter Amanda, when she stopped him. He stared down at Amanda, confused.

Amanda let out a deep breath, "Randy, I'm sorry. Just…do you know how? You've done this before, right? I'm sorry. I'm scared. Is it gonna hurt?" She questioned him nervously, scared to death about what she was about to do.

Randy smirked slightly and nodded, "I swear, baby. I'll never hurt you."

Amanda let out a sigh of relief and smiled nervously at him, putting all of her trust in him, "Ok. I'm ready." Randy merely nodded before continuing what he was doing before, finally breaking his angel's innocence…

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I just wanna talk about the weirdness of the last few paragraphs. I am NOT real great at the whole sex scene thing. It's not my thing, if ya know what I mean. So, don't hate. Anyways, _PLEASE REVIEW, EVERYONE, AND TELL ME WHAT YA'LL THINK_! Next chapter will be up MUCH sooner! I swear! Later**

**_R.I.P._**

**_Eddie Guerrero_**

**_October 9, 1967-November 13, 2005_**

**"_Now the Angels have to watch their wings."_**

**_Long live the flames of Latino Heat!_**

**_VIVA LA RAZA!_**


	9. I Swear

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all of the new reviews! It's really cool to hear from all of you guys! Anyways, today was my last day of school and I'm on Christmas break now, so there will be _A LOT_ more updates for the two and a half weeks that I'm out of school. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, once again, don't own crap except for the OC's. I wish that Randy was mine. Bob Orton, if you _EVER_ want to sell him, call me! I'll take good care of him. I swear!**

**

* * *

**

**_I Swear_**

**_Four Weeks Later (December 16, 2005. Friday. Second to last day before school is out for Christmas break.) _**

"Hey, Randy, ready for the matches against Beaumont High tomorrow night?" Todd Anderson plopped down at the lunch table that all of the wrestlers sat at.

Randy gave off his trademark grin as he thought about how Saturday night's matches were going to be. Randy had yet to lose a match, and he seemed to only be getting better as the season went on. He looked up from his lunch tray at Todd, "Shit yeah! We gonna wipe the floor with their sissy asses!" He exclaimed a little too loudly, causing one of his teachers to send him a death glare. Randy rolled his eyes at the teacher and then looked over at John, who had just sat down across from him, "The question is, is our little ghetto-boy, here, ready?" He smirked at John as he ruffled his hair.

John never took his eyes off of his tray as he swallowed some of his food, "Bite me, Orton."

Randy smirked and looked over at Todd, who was sitting on the left side of John, "He's so cranky today." He said in a mock-gay voice.

Todd grinned and pinched John's cheek, "Aww. Is our little Johnny-boy cranky? What's the matter? Not getting' any from your girl?"

John dropped his arm heavily onto the table and looked up at Randy stiffly, an unamused expression on his face. Randy merely smirked as Todd continued on with his teasing John, "You see what you've caused, Randy?" He directed his hand in the direction of Todd, who was still teasing him, "This is why I can't take you anywhere." Randy smirked as John finally snapped and he and Todd broke out into a miniature catfight.

John and Todd finally calmed down and turned back to their food, "_So stupid_!" John laughed a little as he shook his head at his friends and took another bite of his food.

"Whatever." Todd rolled his eyes as he laughed a little and diverted his attention back up to Randy and John as all of the other wrestlers came and sat down around them, "And after the matches…" Everyone at the table looked up at Todd, excited as they knew what was coming, "Party at the master's house! Oh! You know I am good! Folks'll be gone all weekend!" He exclaimed, getting all of the wrestlers, especially Randy and John, riled up as they all gave each other high-fives and started talking real big, ready to wipe the floor with Beaumont High.

Amanda, Jayden, and all of the other cheerleaders—who all dated the wrestlers, as was tradition—stared back at their boyfriends from across the lunchroom, an amused look on their faces. Amanda smiled and shook her head as she saw Randy and John stand up, as if to make a toast. _The troublesome twosome_, she thought as she stared at the two best friends. She turned back around to face Jayden, who was sitting across from her, an amused look on her face as well.

Amanda shook her head and grinned—as did Jayden—as they heard one of the teachers call John and Randy over for getting the lunch room crazy. John and Randy were going to be spending a lot of time pushing the trash cans around to each lunch table now, "They're crazy together." Jayden smirked as she spoke, watching Randy and John try to explain before having one rolling trashcan each shoved in their direction.

Amanda smiled, "I know. Sometimes I think that Randy's cheating on me with John, they act so much like a couple."

Jayden shook her head again as Amanda grinned, "They're really somethin', aien't they? But I love John for it."

Amanda nodded and smiled a little as everything came rushing back to her mind at the very mention of love, "Yeah." She said, unable to hide the fact that she had something on her mind.

Jayden laughed a little to herself as she shook her head and looked down at her tray, "It's been merely four weeks since the last party and they lose it." She studied Amanda for a moment, finally noticing Amanda's behavior, "Something on your mind?" She questioned, a concerned look on her—as well as the rest of their friends—face.

Amanda seemed to be caught off guard, as she tried to hide what was bothering her, "Kinda."

Jayden stared at Amanda strangely, "Amanda, what's the matter?" She asked slowly, an even more concerned look growing on her face now.

Amanda pushed her food around on her plate with a fork for a moment, her cheek leaning on her fist, "I don't know…yet." She mumbled quietly before getting up from the lunch table and rushing out of the lunchroom before Jayden or anyone else could stop her.

Jayden stared at the double doors that Amanda had just walked through in shock, "What the heck?"

Amanda paced around the floor in front of the boys locker room, which was beside the weight room of her high school. She had just arrived at the school, her nerves eating at her like crazy. How was she supposed to tell him? How was he going to react? She didn't want to tell him as she heard the ref's whistle blow inside the gym, signifying that Randy's match was over. She had left a text for him, not in the mood to talk to on confront anyone. She didn't want to do this now. She'd run into Jayden when she first got here, who said that Randy had some huge news. And if Randy won his match…this just wasn't her ideal day to tell him this. This was going to put a downer on his day. But there was no other choice anymore.

Randy ran into the hallway and immediately picked Amanda up, twirled her around, and hugged her. He put her down, "Jeez! Where have you been today? I've got some big news! You're gonna be so excited!" He had a huge smile on his face as he spoke.

Amanda forced a weak smile on her face as she pushed some hair behind her ear nervously, "Me, too."

Randy smiled at her, "You know that wrestlin' school in Kentucky? OVW?" Amanda nodded slightly, looking up at Randy nervously, "I got accepted into it! I sent in an audition tape and they loved it! Vince McMahon, himself, wanted me to send him a copy of it when my dad first told him that I was auditioning and he saw it and loved it, too! He wants to fly me and my dad down to WWE Headquarters next weekend to already start discussing a developmental contract for me! I start training in the summer, after graduation!" He smiled at Amanda as he pulled her close and hugged and kissed her, "And when I'm in the WWE, we can get married and buy a house out on the beach in Georgia or go back to your old farm in Texas, since I know you love the south so much. Whatever you want. It's yours, baby. I'll die for you, if it means you'll be happy. And then, we can raise a family together. I'll train our sons to be gentlemen and, of course, 4th generation, WWE superstars. I swear, I'm gonna make you proud." He spoke quietly before losing it and becoming even more excited again.

Amanda tried to show her excitement as he went on talking about how great it was and all of the things he was going to do when he got into the WWE and all of the things that he was going to do for her, "That's great, Randy."

Randy hugged Amanda and kissed her, his smile never leaving is face as his excitement was too much to handle, "What about you? What's my girl got for me?"

Amanda pulled away from Randy and leaned against the wall. She slid down it and sat down on the floor. She patted beside herself on the floor, gesturing for Randy to sit down next to her.

Randy sat down beside Amanda, a concerned look growing on his face now, "Amanda?"

Amanda stared straight ahead at the wall for a minute before looking over at Randy as she took his hand in hers and gripped it tightly for support, "You'll always love me, right?" Randy merely nodded, staring at Amanda with a worried look on his face. Amanda took a deep breath and leaned the back of her head against the wall, "I-I-"

Randy hugged Amanda as she started to cry. He stood up with her and kissed the top of her head, "Angel, don't cry. It's ok." He looked over at the boys' locker room door and then looked around the hallway to make sure no one was around. He rubbed Amanda's back in an effort to comfort her and started to walk her towards the door, "Here. Let's go into the locker room and sit down." He pulled her into the locker room and sat down on a bench with her. He wiped some of her tears away and put his arms around her waist as she did the same to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, "What's goin' on, angel? What happened?"

Amanda tried to regain her composure as she tightened her grip around Randy, "Randy-Randy-" She paused and took a deep, shaky breath, gathering her words and her composure, "Randy…I'm…pregnant."

Randy felt every muscle in his body tense up at the sound of those words. He sat there in silence, shocked over what he'd just heard. He didn't know what to say. _How could this happen? I used protection? What happened?_ Millions of questions ran through his mind as he stared at the wall on the other side of the locker room in disbelief and shock. This was going to change everything.

Amanda looked up at Randy, her eyes welling up with tears, "Randy? You're not gonna leave me, are ya?" She choked out as she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall once again.

Randy snapped out of his thought for the moment and hugged Amanda tightly, kissing the top of her head as he did so, "God no, baby. I could never do that to you. I love you. I'll never leave you. I swear."

Amanda sat up, "I'm so sorry. I—" She and Randy looked over at the locker room door as John walked in, a huge smile on his face, as he had just finished—and won—his match.

"Hey guys! Ya'll are—" John looked from Amanda to Randy nervously as he became curious and confused, "Guys?" He looked at the two strangely, wondering what was going on.

Amanda hugged and kissed Randy before slowly standing up, "Johnny." She grabbed her cousin's hands and pulled him toward the door, "I-I need to tell you something."

John looked over at Randy as Amanda pulled him out the door, "Sure." He said quietly, a concerned and worried look on his face as he stared after Randy as Amanda pulled him out the door, leaving Randy all alone.

_**All he could think about was I'm too young for this.**_

_**Got my whole life ahead.**_

_**Hell I'm just a kid myself.**_

_**How'm I gonna raise one?**_

_**All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.**_

_**So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.**_

_**Oh well, those plans are long gone.**_

Randy stared down at the ground before burying his face in his hands. _Not now, he thought, I can't take care of a kid. God, please. No._

He ran his hands through his short, brown hair and laid back on the bench. He stared up at the ceiling as he let it all sink in. _Wrestlin'_, he though, _I can't train on OVW with a kid to feed. No, God, no. Why now? Why us? Why her? Why me?_

He stared up at the ceiling as he listened to the quiet voices of John and Amanda outside the door, in the hallway. He could see everything—all his dreams, all his plans—fading fast. Wrestling was gone, wasn't it? It wouldn't be fair to just desert Amanda and the baby and leave them to fend for their own selves. He'd have to be a man and get a job. But where? Even a high school degree could only get him something as good as flipping burgers. _Unless…_His thoughts drifted to the marines. He had loved the marines branch of the ROTC. He could join the marines. Fight for his country and feed his family. His family. Those thoughts haunted his mind like a curse that he couldn't escape.

He sat up on the bench and ran his hands through his hair as the rain began to fall outside, softly pounding on the building as thunder began roar quietly.

_**And he said,**_

_**There goes my life.**_

_**There goes my future, my everything.**_

_**Might as well kiss it all good-bye.**_

_**There goes my life…….**_

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Depressing, I know. And, just so ya know, I'm not gonna skip ahead a couple of years, like the song does. I think I'm gonna carry it through those years some. There. That's my teaser. I'm not going to fast-forward a couple of years! You'll just have to live with that! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA'LL THINK! Next chapter should be up shortly. Later**

_**R.I.P.**_

_**Eddie Guerrero**_

_**October 9, 1967-November 13, 2005**_

_**You'll always be remembered in our hearts, and forever in our souls.**_

_**Long live the flames of Latino Heat!**_

_**VIVA LA RAZA!**_


	10. A Big Mistake When We Get There

**A/N: Hey! Long time, no see, I know. Sorry about that. I was having trouble deciding what to do and I never really had the time to do it. It's almost kinda embarrassing, I guess, to go back and do it this way after I started it the other way, but I just wasn't into the other way. I didn't feel like it was fun anymore or anything. Anyways, I think this is the best to take it through their teen years and stuff, so ya'll tell me what ya'll think! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: All WWE superstars or anything else that has to do with the WWE belongs to Vince McMahon. I own nothing except for the OC's. All TNA stars and anything that has to do with TNA belongs to Jerry and Jeff Jarrett. I merely own the OC's.**_

* * *

_**A Big Mistake When We Get There**_

John stepped inside the locker room, a sullen expression on his face. He closed the door behind himself and stopped as he tried to gather his thoughts. He stared down at the ground, unable to find the right words to say.

"I'm 17." John looked up when Randy started to talk after a moment's silence. John was silent as he waited for Randy to continue and listened to the rain fall softly onto the building, "I just got accepted into a wrestling school." Randy had to hold back the tears that he felt as he thought about all of his dreams going down the drain, "I can't train to wrestle when I've got a family to feed. I killed every dream I ever had in one night. And I don't know what to do. I mean, how am I gonna support the kid." He kept his gaze on the ground as he spoke, "No minimum wage job will be enough."

John nodded, even though he knew that Randy wasn't looking at him. He looked around and grabbed his and Randy's lettermen jackets. He threw Randy his and put his own on, "C'mon. I need to get something out of my car." He said as he got his keys out of his bag, which was right next to the door.

Randy put his jacket on, not really caring why John wanted him to come with, "Where's Amanda?" He asked as he followed John out the door.

John walked down the hallway a bit ahead of Randy, "She's in the girl's locker room with Jayden, explaining everything. I figured she'd need a girl to talk to some."

The rest of the walk to the car was silent. The two boys stepped out two double-doors and entered the student-parking lot. They looked around for John's Black SUV. Once spotting it, they walked through the rain and the mud and made there way to the car and got in: John on the drivers' side and Randy on the passengers' side.

John fumbled through the glove compartment before pulling out a shoebox. He stared at it for a minute before handing it to Randy, "Here. Take it."

Randy took the box from John and stared at it. It felt kind of heavy, which kind of worried him, "What's this?"

John stared ahead out the windshield at the cars that passed by as everyone was leaving. John's match had been the last match, "It's yours."

Randy opened the box and his eyes widened at what he saw, "Jesus Christ, John. What the hell?" He stared at the box in shock.

John kept his gaze straight ahead, "It's all of the money that I've saved up from my job. I never spent any of it. I was saving it for a wrestling school, but you need it more than I do."

Randy stared at the box, "John, there's gotta be more that a thousand dollars in here. That's way more than a wrestling school."

John laughed a little to himself, "There's more than that in there. I was gonna use it to buy a small apartment for me and Jayden when we turned 18. But you're my friend and you need it more than I do."

Randy looked over at John in shock and disbelief, "Dude, I can't take this money. I wouldn't feel right about it."

John's gaze never changed, "Take it. I'm not asking you to. Put your stupid pride aside and take the crap. You've got a baby that you're gonna have to raise. I've got some other money stashed away. It's not as much, but it'll be enough."

"John—"

"Amanda's gonna need a ride home. She took a bus here." John said simply, cutting Randy's protest short.

Randy looked down at the money and put the top back on the box, "You think I'll ever make it to wrestlin'?"

John shrugged and smiled a little, "I didn't think me and you would make it to 17 with all of the trouble that we get into all the time. But we did." John thought about it for a second as he let everything sink in, "Maybe this is just a little setback or some kind of lesson. You'll never know unless you try to make it."

Randy looked down at the box as he got ready to get out and to go get Amanda, "I want it so bad. Thank you so much, man. This'll help a lot." He stopped as he thought about something, "My parents are gonna disown me."

John laughed a little, "They can't. You're their future third generation superstar."

Randy smiled a little, even though he still didn't see any chance of wrestling ever being in his future now, "Thanks, man. I'll see you later." He said before getting out and walking back toward the school through the now empty parking lot, minus his and John's cars.

Randy stopped in front of the girls' locker room door and stopped. He was almost scared to face Amanda. He'd done this to her. He'd gotten her into this. It suddenly hit him that she was going to be the one that everyone at school looked down on and whispered about, not him. She was going to be the one that had to walk through graduation, embarrassed by the fact that everyone knew she was pregnant. He felt ashamed now, almost. _How could I do that to her_?

Randy was about to knock when Amanda opened the door, her cheeks tear stained, "Hey, Randy." She said in a quiet, sad voice.

Randy tried to smile at her as he held back his own tears, scared of what the future held for him. He tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. Instead, he just hugged her tightly as she cried into his chest and the rain outside began to fall harder, "Sh. It's alright. It's alright." He tried to comfort her, though he knew that his words nothing more than that. Who was he kidding? Nothing would ever be the same again and nothing would ever be alright.

They were both silent as they just stood there in the hallway, unsure of what to say as Amanda regained her composure but didn't pull away from him, "We've gotta talk about this."

Amanda laughed slightly at her boyfriend's comment, "Really?" She replied sarcastically.

Randy rolled his eyes, "I was just sayin'…" he trailed off and looked around. He looked at Amanda and grabbed her hand, pulling her away, "C'mon. I'll drive you home." He said quietly hen she looked at him strangely.

She followed him out of the school and to his car, which was right beside the door. He quickly took his jacket off before they stepped outside and held it above Amanda until she was in the car before running to the other side of the car and getting in, the box John had given him in hand.

They sat there in silence for a moment, "Did you…ya know…use protection?" Amanda mumbled, staring at the floorboard.

Randy stared out the windshield at the brick wall of the school. He glanced at her and then looked at the wall, laughing slightly in slight disbelief, "No. I thought I'd just mess around without any and hope for the best." They both rolled their eyes at one another and glanced out their windows.

Randy thought about it for a moment as he stared out the window when he realized something, "Did you go to the doctor or use one of those EPTs or whatever?" He looked over at Amanda curiously, a glimmer of hope coming back to him.

"What?" Amanda looked over at him before shaking her head, "Not yet…how are we gonna tell our parents, though?" She asked, looking down at the console between their seats.

"We might not have to…" Randy chimed in almost nonchalantly.

Amanda's head snapped up to look at him as her eyes widened in disbelief, "What?"

Randy repeated himself without moving his gaze from the car radio as he turned it on and flipped through the channels, "Maybe we won't have to tell them." He said quietly and casually.

Amanda's jaw dropped in disbelief as she stared at her boyfriend, "What?" Her eyes shot to the radio as she shoved his hand away and shut it off. Randy's head snapped up to glare at her as she quickly continued in anger and annoyance, "What do you mean 'Maybe we won't have to tell them'?" She rolled her eyes, "Don't you think they're gonna notice if I've got a baby with baby blue eyes and brown hair attached to my hip, calling you daddy? I mean, they're old, Randy, but they're not stupid."

"Hold on! Jeez!" Randy cut in before his outraged girlfriend could continue, "Now you said that you _did not_ go to the doctor, yet, right?" Amanda nodded apprehensively as she raised an eyebrow at him, "So…you might not even be pregnant. Those tests make mistakes, Amanda. So we go to the doctor, get you tested, and then, hopefully, we're off the hook." A smile grew on his face as he spoke, already convincing himself that it was all just a big mistake. His smile faded, though, as Amanda just stared at him. He waited for a reply, positive that she would slap him, but was shocked when she jumped across the seat to hug him, instead.

"Oh my gosh! You are such a genius! I love you! I love you! I _so_ love you!" She kissed him repeatedly and hugged his neck as tight as she could. Neither of them wanted to even think of the possibility that the home tests had been right.

Amanda sat back in her seat as Randy put the car in reverse and backed out. He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it, "So…we just wait to tell them until we're sure, right?" Randy looked over at Amanda as he pulled out of the parking lot and nodded, "Cool…" She mumbled, taking a deep breath as she sighed with relief. A sudden silence fell on them as Amanda tried to convince herself that that was all it was: A big mistake.

Randy made a left turn down a road lined by trees, only making the road darker, "Randy?"

The blue-eyed teen looked over at his girlfriend with a slight smile, "What if the tests were right?"

Randy forced a smile and kissed the top of her hand. He tried to think of something to say before finally choking out the words, "Then we'll worry about it when we get there…"

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I don't know how good it was since I'm just getting started back after so long. Anyways, be honest and tell me how it was. I need to know how it was and all. I would've continued it the other way I had it, but I just didn't have any inspiration and it wasn't any fun anymore so much as it was frustrating, ya know? I think this is the best way, but I guess ya'll are really the ones who should decide that, huh? So, please review and tell me how it was…**

_**R.I.P.**_

_**Eddie Guerrero**_

_**October 9, 1967-November 13, 2005**_

"_**Now the angels have to watch their wings."**_

_**Long Live the Flames of Latino Heat!**_

_**VIVA LA RAZA!**_


	11. Doctor's Visit

**A/N: Hey. So, sorry it took me a while to update. Just got really busy. Anyways, thank you SO much for all of the reviews and stuff. Anyways, not much to say. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy…**

_**Disclaimer: All WWE superstars or anything else that has to do with the WWE belongs to Vince McMahon. I own nothing except for the OC's. All TNA stars and anything that has to do with TNA belongs to the Jerry and Jeff Jarrett. I merely own the OC's.**_

**

* * *

**

_**Doctor's Visit**_

"You ok, baby?"

Amanda looked up at her mom as she stood on the other side of the table, smiling down at her. She forced a smile, "Yeah. Fine, mom."

"Sure do look like you got somethin' on your mind…" She commented with a slight grin as she made her way across the room, to the stove where she was cooking breakfast.

Her father, George, walked into the kitchen and, having heard what his wife said, laughed as he slapped Amanda's shoulder lightly, "Ah, teenagers always got somethin' on their minds. Don't you remember what it was like with Scott?" He sat down at the end of the table as he and his wife both laughed at the memory. He sat back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest, "So…what you got planned for today? Movies? Mall? Hot date?" He smirked at the last part of what he said.

Amanda immediately seemed to tense up, "What? No. I mean…me and Randy are just gonna hang out." She looked through the living room and through the screen door as Randy's car pulled up in front of the house, "Uh, that's him." She said as she shot up out of her seat and kissed her father, "I gotta go. Love ya'll." She said as she nervously rushed out of the house.

Her parents watched her get into Randy's car with a nervous look on her now pale face, "That was weird…" Her mother mumbled, turning back to what she was doing.

Her dad shook his head and laughed slightly to himself, "Kids."

Amanda and Randy sat in the nearly empty waiting room of the hospital side by side. Amanda tapped her foot nervously and leaned forward in her seat as a thousand thoughts ran through her mind. What if the test was right? What if she was pregnant? She was only seventeen! How was she going to raise a kid? What would Randy say or do? So many thoughts ran through her mind as she took a deep breath.

Randy looked over at her, rather relaxed himself, and smirked, "Amanda, relax, babe."

The brown-haired girl shot him a surprised look, "Relax? Randy, listen to yourself! We're here for me to get a pregnancy test! I mean, what if I'm pregnant? I mean, we're _still_ in _high school_!"

Randy looked at his girlfriend in slight amusement, "Do you realize you said all of that without taking a single breath?"

Amanda's jaw-dropped as she stared at him in disbelief. She grabbed his face with both hands and forced him to look at her, "Randy. Listen to me _very_ carefully: _We_ might be _pregnant_! Now, what does that mean to you?"

Randy laughed and pulled her hands away from his face, taking one of them in his own, "Amanda, relax. That's not—I repeat—**_not_** going to happen. I promise."

Amanda continued to stare at him in disbelief. Was he in denial this bad? Two days ago the thought of her being pregnant seemed to bring his whole world crashing down and now it was like nothing was wrong at all. But something was happening, and if worst came to worst, she didn't need her boyfriend in denial of it all. She sighed. This was hard for both of them. It was a lot easier to just ignore it, after all. Maybe that was just his way of dealing with it.

She squeezed hi hand gently as she began to speak, "Randy—"

"Don't worry so much, Amanda. It's not gonna happen." He quickly cut her off, his eyes meeting hers. But his eyes no longer looked confident and sure of his words. That look had been replaced by the hidden and worry and fear that he felt, but had continued to block out, hoping it would all go away.

"Miss…Amanda Curtlin?" Both teenagers looked up to see an elderly nurse standing a few feet away from them, a chart in her hand and a friendly smile on her face, "Are you ready?"

Amanda nodded and stood up, fixing her shirt as Randy grabbed her arm, "You want me to go with you? He asked, looking up at her.

She stared at him for a moment, but shook her head as she pulled away from his grip, "No. John said he might try to come by if he gets off work. You better wait here just in case he does. I'll be fine." She said as she began to walk away, flashing him a reassuring smile, though it fell short of its purpose as it did nothing but show how nervous she was.

Randy sat back in his seat and watched as the nurse and Amanda disappeared behind the double doors across from him as he took a deep breath. His whole life relied on what happened behind those double doors.

An hour and a half later, the nurse came through the double doors with an apprehensive look on her face. Randy looked up from his car magazine at her, the look on her face immediately making him nervous, especially when he saw that Amanda wasn't with her.

"Mr. Orton?" She asked quietly.

He looked up at her, "Yeah?"

The nurse pointed over her shoulder at the double doors, "She wants to see you."

"Ok." He mumbled, forcing a smile as he stood up and walked toward the doors.

"Last room on the left." She said quietly as he just looked down at the ground and nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets before making his way through the double doors.

He stopped on the other side of the doors and took a deep breath before walking down the long hallway. It seemed to take forever to get to Amanda's room as the hallway just seemed to get longer with every step he took. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind as he approached her room nervously, but he pushed them aside. She probably just wanted to tell him the good results in private or something.

He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath as he grabbed the doorknob. He began to turn it, but froze when he heard the sound of quiet sobbing from inside the room.

"God, no…" he mumbled to himself, closing his eyes as he prayed he didn't hear her crying. That this would all be ok and it would be like nothing would ever happen. That everything would just go away and be like it was before.

After a moment, he finally opened his eyes and reluctantly pushed the door open. The door slowly swung open to reveal Amanda sitting on the hospital bed, her face buried in her hands and her long, wavy brown hair falling over her shoulders. He stopped in the doorway and just stared at her for a minute, hearing her silent sobs from across the room.

He reached behind himself and shut the door, the noise catching Amanda's attention as she looked up at him, "Oh, Randy." She said as she wiped her eyes and pushed her hair back behind her ears. She scooted over on the bed and patted the bed, "We need to talk."

Randy stared at her apprehensively as she wiped away some more tears before coming over and sitting beside her. He knew what was coming, but he didn't want to believe it. He put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm comfortingly, "I'm pregnant. That's what the test said. That's what the doctor said. Four weeks and two days…" she said in a hushed voice, looking down at the ground with a depressed look on her face, her eyes red from crying.

Randy removed his arm from around her shoulders and leaned forward, staring at the ground. He took a deep breath as he let it all sink in. She was pregnant with his kid. It was just one single night. One single mistake. How could it screw things up so bad?

After a minute, he shook his head, "No." He mumbled, catching Amanda's attention as she snapped her head to look at him in surprise, "It can't be true." He stood up and began to pace around the room, scratching the back of his head, "I mean, I'm only 17. This isn't supposed to happen. It's just not. This can't be happening. I mean, I've got-I can't-I don't even have a job. I can't-This can't be happening." He rambled on in disbelief.

Amanda continued to stare at him in disbelief, "Well it is. It's true. You want the doctor to come in here and show you the results? Give you a written statement? It's happening, Randy! _I'm_ pregnant with _your_ kid!"

He shook his head and sat down in a nearby chair, running his hands through his short hair, "I can't believe this. How could this happen to me?"

Amanda's eyes widened at the last part as she shot up, "You? You? What about me, huh? What about what I'm gonna have to go through. You don't even have to stick around for it! I'm stuck with it! I have to go home and live with this. I have to go through my senior year pregnant. I have to raise a kid." She plopped back down on the bed and buried her face in her hands as tears began to fall down her face again, "I hate this, Randy. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Randy looked up at her and immediately mentally slapped himself before standing up and making his way over to her. He sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder comfortingly once again, "Amanda, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I mean…I just kinda flipped. I mean…I don't know…" he trailed off, looking down at the ground.

Amanda continued to cry for a moment before regaining her composure and wiping her tears away. She tucked her hair behind her ear, "I don't know how I'm gonna tell my dad." She said, shaking her head slightly as she turned on the bed slightly to face Randy as she moved his arm from around her, "I mean…everyone at my house…my family…they're gonna disown me. I know they will. Why would they want some pregnant teen around that couldn't even control herself at a simple party?" She said, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Randy gave her a sympathetic look, "What? Why would they do something like that?"

"Why would they wanna deal with a pregnant 17-year-old? They're gonna kick me out. I mean, Randy. What're we gonna do? I mean, we're in high school. We don't have jobs, there's no way either of us is gonna be able to go to college or anything…this baby's gonna, like, starve or something. How are we supposed to deal with this?"

Randy pulled her in for a hug and rubbed her back comfortingly as she buried her face in his shoulder, "Hey, calm down. It's gonna be alright. I promise. Everything's gonna be alright." They pulled away from each other, "Now, where's that smile I love so much?"

Amanda forced a smile, but it quickly disappeared as everything ran through her mind once again, "What's gonna happen when we go back to school?" She finally asked after a moments silence, catching her boyfriend slightly by surprise.

He stared at her for a minute before looking around the room, "Maybe we oughtta get outta here…" He said, trying to avoid the subject as he stood up and began to walk toward the door.

"The kids…they're all gonna know. They're gonna find out. What are they gonna say?" She asked, looking up at him with fear in her eyes of facing everyone at school.

Randy looked back at her and sighed before walking over to her and hugging her, "Nothing. They're gonna say nothing." He said before kissing the top of her head, "No one'll say a thing. I'll make sure of it." The room fell silent as they stayed there, still hugging each other. But the silence was interrupted as Amanda's cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her purse and answered it.

"Amanda?"

Amanda tried her best to cover-up the worry in her voice, "Hey, mom."

"Hey, baby. What are you and Randy doin'? Ya'll havin' fun?"

Amanda tensed slightly as she got ready to reply, "Um, actually, I was wondering if…I mean…is everyone home?"

"Yeah, baby. Why? What's the matter?"

"Um, can ya'll, like, meet us at Randy's house? I mean, I know it's kind of a drive, but…can you?"

"Um, yeah, baby, but what's the matter?" Her mother questioned, worry in her voice.

Amanda shook her head as she got up off the bed, "Nothing. Nothing. I mean…can you just meat us up there? It's kinda important…"

"Amanda, what's wrong? What are ya'll doing?"

Amanda shook her head, "Look, I've gotta go. I'll tell ya'll when we get there. It's important, though."

Her mom sighed, still on edge about the way her daughter was acting, "Fine, but is there anything you need to tell me right now?"

Amanda shook her head, becoming agitated, "Look, mom, I gotta go. I'll tell you when I get there. Love you. Bye." She said before hanging up before her mom could reply. She turned her phone off and put it back in her purse as Randy stared at her apprehensively, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to tell her. I mean, is that ok?"

Randy shook his head and grabbed her hand as they nervously began to walk toward the door, "Yeah, yeah…it's fine. You sure you're ready?"

"No…but we don't really have a choice." She replied, shaking her head.

Randy nodded, "Guess not…it's now or never." He said as they made their way out of the hospital and toward his house, where both their families would soon find out something that would change all their lives forever…

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so…how was it? I wasn't really sure about the ending. Kinda had a hard time finding a place to end it. Anyways…please review! Comments, constructive criticism, criticism, flames, praise…whatever you got, throw it at me. Love to hear from you guys so I can get better at this. Anyways, next chapter should be up soon. Later**

_**R.I.P.**_

_**Eddie Guerrero**_

_**October 9, 1967-November 13, 2005**_

"_**Now the angels have to watch their wings."**_

_**Long Live the Flames of Latino Heat!**_

_**VIVA LA RAZA!**_


	12. Always Leaving Me

**A/N: Hey, everybody. How ya'll doin'? Yeah, I know. It's been a LONG while. I am seriously soooo, soooo sorry. I just had so many things to do and had totally hit writers wall (to steal a term from a friend of mine) and just couldn't get it done. But, now, it's FINALLY here and finished (well, this chapter, at least). Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and for those of you who like spoilers, the ending is really where the next part of the story gets started…**

* * *

_**Always Leaving Me**_

Randy pulled the car to a stop as they drove up to the front of his house, "Here we are..." he said as he shut the car off, his voice almost of no concern. He sat back in his seat and stared at the steering wheel as both he and Amanda remained completely silent, "…Here we are..." he mumbled once again, though this time it was much quieter than before.

They both stared out at the old house before them, a look apprehension on their faces. _Do you walk in and say it? We're pregnant! How do you say that? _Amanda wondered as they both sat in silence. A downcast look came over her face as she thought over what she would say. She took a deep breath as she went over the conversation in her head, _OK, mom...dad...remember that party a month ago? Well...no, can't say that. That's not gonna work. OK_, she took another deep breath, _Mom, dad...Randy and I...we_...She shook her head after a moment. Who was she kidding? _It's all gonna end up the same way, anyways_, she told herself, _they're gonna disown me. Why would they want some pregnant kid around, anyways?_ She shook her head again as she wiped away a tear and took off her seat belt. She reached for the door handle but stopped when she felt Randy suddenly grab her hand, as if to be in a panic.

"What?" She blurted out in a shaky voice, looking over her shoulder at him. The look on his face was what shocked her the most though. Was it sadness? No. Regret? No. It was a look of pure fear and uncertainty. She resituated herself in her seat as she turned to face him, her full attention now on the 17-year-old father-to-be.

Randy had a look of complete seriousness on his face and desperation in his eyes as he looked at her, "I can't." He blurted out.

Amanda looked at him shocked as he let go of her arm, wondering if he really meant what she thought he meant, "You can't? You can't _what_, Randy?" She questioned in a sharp tone, beginning to raise her voice. It was almost as if she was just daring him to say it. Daring him to say he was leaving her.

"I can't tell them...not yet...I don't...I can't...I can't." He finally stated as-a-matter-of-factly, looking down at his lap in shame.

Amanda relaxed in her seat slightly, glad he didn't say what she expected him to, "We have to tell them, Randy. My parents are here." She gestured toward the house, "And knowing them, my grandparents probably just _had_ to come, too. They're all here, baby. We can't back out now." She stated, now having to be the confident one. She didn't know why, but deep down she could feel it. She could tell that Randy was starting to break. And that meant it was just a matter of time before he was gone. She sat back straight in her seat, facing the house once again as she tried to hide her now tear-streaked face, more tears forming in her eyes as she brushed some hair out of her face.

Randy looked over at her, worry in the young man's eyes, "Amanda...you OK?"

Amanda lifted her face out of her hands and wiped a few tears off of her face as she looked over at him, "No, I'm not. I'm _pregnant_, Randy. _Pregnant_. And I can't escape it. My family's gonna disown me, there's no way I'm gonna be able to last through this school year, and then...and then..." she trailed off, her voice shaky as she moved her attention to the gearshift of the car, tracing the border of it with her fingertips.

Randy looked at her with worry in his eyes as he rubbed her back, "What, Amanda? And then what?"

Amanda was silent for a moment as she composed herself. She looked over at Randy, pain and hurt in her young, green eyes, "Randy...you promise me...I've seen it happen a lot...promise you won't be one of those guys. I mean, I know you don't have anything physical to keep you here with me, but...but...I need you..." she finally blurted out in a hushed tone, burying her face in her hands once again as the tears continued to fall.

Randy rubbed her back comfortingly as he tried to console his girlfriend. He pulled her in for a hug, rubbing her shoulder, "God, no. I swear. I'll never leave you, Amanda...never." He finished in a quiet voice as he looked down, an overwhelmed expression on his face.

The two fell silent once again as they stayed there, Amanda in Randy's arms, her face buried in his shoulder as he tried his best to comfort her. For a moment their whole world was silent as the two were suddenly hit with the realization of everything. But it wasn't long before a knock was heard on Randy's window, interrupting their thoughts...

Both teens turned to look and see Amanda's father staring into the car, a look of confusion and worry upon his face. Behind him stood Randy's own father, the same look on his face as he looked at his son for some kind of answer to a question he was too apprehensive to ask.

Amanda sat back in her seat as she wiped away some more tears and pushed her hair out of her face once again, "Oh, God, dad. Not now..." she mumbled, now wishing that there was a way to avoid what they were about to do for at least a few more minutes--if not for good. She rubbed her eyes once more before reaching over and opening her door, her father rushing around to greet and comfort his only daughter.

He pulled the door all the way open as she stepped out and pulled her into his arms, "Baby, what's wrong? What's got daddy's little girl so upset?" He questioned, the normally rough, tough, unemotional man breaking down at the sight of his daughter's tears. Amanda merely hugged him back as more tears fell from her eyes.

Randy stepped out of the car, as well, his father making his way over to him, a confused look upon the older man's face, "What's wrong, son?" He asked worriedly, staring over the hood of the car at Amanda wrapped in her father's arms.

Randy looked over at Amanda before shutting the car down. With uncertainty and fear in the young man's eyes, he looked over at his father before gesturing toward their home, "Uhh...maybe we better go inside and talk..." here merely stated before walking toward the house, a nervous look on his face as everyone entered the house, sealing the teens' fate...

----

Randy felt like he could barely manage to breathe as he stood in the center of his living room, Amanda beside him, her small hand in his. All eyes were on him expectantly as he looked around at the familiar faces. There, on one couch sat Amanda's parents and grandparents, and Randy's mother, father, and grandparents on the other. Never in his life had the young man been so nervous as he was now. He felt as if he was finally at his breaking point, holding onto Amanda's hand for support. He bit his lip as he carefully formed his words in his head, his eyes moving from one adult to the other apprehensively.

With what courage he had left, Randy took a deep breath and looked at Amanda's father as he began to speak, "Sir…Mr. Curtlin…" was all he managed to get out. Amanda was just as nervous as he was about how everyone was going to react. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder, silent tears running freely down her cheeks. He put an arm around her waist comfortingly as he opened his mouth to speak again, "Um, sir, I-we…" the words got caught in his throat once again as the gruff man stared intently at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's the matter, son?" His gruff, deep voice boomed throughout the room, the firm, rough tone pretty much taking away any courage Randy had left. Amanda's dad wasn't exactly the type to take these things lightly and that alone scared the hell out of the younger Orton.

Amanda's mom finally spoke up, worried about her daughter, who had yet to speak much to anyone and seemed to be permanently attached to Randy, "Amanda, baby, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Amanda wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater, her green eyes red from crying, "Mom…I-I-...I'm…mom…I'm pregnant." She finally blurted out, shocking everyone in the room, including Randy, who had not expected her to blurt it out like she did. He looked down at her in slight surprise then shot his attention back up to Amanda's father and grandfather, watching their every move intently in fear.

The whole room fell silent as they all just stared at the two teens in shock. Could they have heard right? _Their_ children? _Their_ grandchildren? Pregnant? This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Not to _them_. They were only 17-years-old! They were still in high school, for goodness sakes! Seventeen-year-old high school seniors did not get pregnant! All of the adults in the room searched for a sign that what they'd heard wasn't true, but the looks on Randy and Amanda's faces only confirmed it to be the truth: Amanda was pregnant.

Amanda's mom was the first to speak as she stood up and made her way over to her daughter, pulling the crying girl in for a hug, "Oh my gosh, baby." The middle-aged woman had to hold back tears herself as she kissed the top of her daughter's head, "It's ok, baby. It's ok. Momma's here." She tried to comfort her, much like she'd done throughout Amanda's whole life, though she knew that this time was different. This problem couldn't be fixed and wouldn't go away no matter how much she comforted her daughter. And no matter how many times she told her daughter and herself that it'd be ok, she only prayed that it would be.

Randy watched as Mr. Curtlin sat in silence with a stern look on his face, rubbing his chin as he processed what he'd just heard. He stood up after a moment and made his way over to the front door, looking over his shoulder at Randy and gesturing for the nervous teen to follow, "Come on out here for a second, buddy." He simply stated in a deep, gruff voice before stepping out the door, the screen door swinging shut behind him.

Randy looked over at Amanda and then at the other adults in the room nervously before walking across the room and opening the screen door. Stepping through it as cautious as he'd ever been, his hand followed the screen door to keep it from slamming shut. He looked to his right and saw Mr. Curtlin sitting in an old, dusty rocking chair, leaning over and staring at the porch intently. The 17-year-old teen stood there for a moment nervously, the only sounds being that of the wind blowing and the faint sound of talking the came from the inside of the house. He stood there for a moment more before shaking his head and stepping across Amanda's father, sitting on a bench a few feet away from the older man.

There was a long silence before Mr. Curtlin's voice caught Randy's attention, "You know…" Randy shot his head up to look at the other man as he began to speak, "I'm not gonna beat around the bush. You're too old for that now, so I'm gonna tell you like it is: You're in some serious trouble. And not just with me and your family in there. In fact, t' be honest with you, son...I don't even think I can come down on ya like I should right now. But…do you even have a job?" He looked over at the teen, who looked down at the porch in shame, his hands folded together as he shook his head.

"No, sir." He shot his head up to look at Mr. Curtlin, "But I'm gonna get one, I swear. I'll start lookin' tomorrow." He spit out as quickly as possible, but the older man just waved off his answer, looking down at the porch and then out at the farmland before them.

"Ah…you'll never find a job this time of the year. Too close to Christmas." He stopped for a minute and then rubbed the beard that was growing in on his chin. He looked over at a nervous Randy, who jumped back slightly in surprise of the sudden movement made by the man he was sure would kill him sooner or later…probably sooner, though, "But…maybe…I might be able to get you one." He stated as she shook his finger at the teen. He then sent the teen a pointed glare, warning him not to say the wrong thing, "And I'm sure you'll be grateful for whatever I get you, right?"

Randy nodded nervously, sliding back on the bench a little bit, "Yes, sir. Very grateful…very." He added before flashing a quick, charming smile at the older man, uncertain of the look his girlfriend's father was giving him.

Mr. Curtlin nodded slightly, "Good." He looked back out at the land and sat back in his seat, the old chair creaking as he rocked lightly back and forth, deep in thought. Randy, too, relaxed and sat back on the bench, his hands falling lazily onto his lap as he stared out at the land, completely overtaken by the thousands of thoughts that ran through his mind. Silence once again fell over the two men as they stared out at the land, both lost in their own thoughts.

George shook his head after a moment, laughing in disbelief, "I can't believe it...I just can't believe it." He commented, almost as if he was speaking to himself. He shifted in his seat slightly and looked over at Randy, who now turned his attention to the older man beside him, "I don't even know where to start with you. You don't have a job, you're only 17, not married, and…just…how could you two be so irresponsible?" He finally spit out, now becoming agitated as his emotions ran wild.

Randy looked down at his lap at a loss for words. He merely shrugged his shoulders as George stared at him, causing the older man to once again laugh in disbelief, "No, of course you don't know. You're seventeen. Heaven forbid you two should've had some sense." Mr. Curtlin's agitation continued to rise as he shifted in his seat, looking back out at the land before them, "I mean, God, kid…how could you be…" George stopped speaking suddenly as he tried to calm himself down. He took a minute, remaining silent as he looked down at the porch.

Randy looked up at him after a moment, a shameful look on his face, "I'm…I'm sorry, sir…" he mumbled, feeling a little silly, though that was all he could manage to say.

Mr. Curtlin merely waved it off, "I know, I know…but…sorry just aien't gonna cut it this time, buddy." He held a hand up quickly as he looked at Randy, "Now don't get me wrong. It's just as much Amanda's fault as it is yours—and I'm gonna talk to her—I just wanted to talk to you some, man to man. I mean, I know you're sorry and it was just 'an accident', but you two aien't like a lot of kids your age. You actually had some sense but…" he trailed off once again, leaning over in his seat as he continued to stare at the ground, "Just…God! I aien't gonna lie to you, buddy," he calmed himself down a bit and looked at Randy, who continued to look down at his lap, "You gotta long road ahead of you…" he stated before standing up, looking down at the young teen.

Randy merely nodding as he continued to stare down at his lap, "I know, sir." He merely mumbled, his voice low.

Mr. Curtlin stared down at him for another moment, torn between yelling at Randy and comforting him. He continued to look down at Randy before reaching over and patting his shoulder, causing the blue-eyed teen to look up at him, "It'll be all right, buddy. We'll get it fixed. Ya'll will be all right. I promise." He assured Randy before walking into the house, the screen door swinging shut behind him.

Randy sat back in his seat and stared down at the porch, that overwhelmed feeling becoming even worse as he thought about one thing: Wrestling. A million thoughts ran through his mind. Who was he kidding? There was no way he was going to be able to wrestle with a kid to take care of, to pay for. Not only would he have to stop wrestling for the school year, but he also knew he might have to give up the dream of wrestling in the future, which hurt even worse. He couldn't stand that thought and hoped that there was someway it could not be true; that he could make it work. But how?

Randy's thoughts were interrupted as his own father stepped outside, sitting in the same chair Mr. Curtlin had been in before. He reached over and patted Randy's knee, "You doin' all right out here, buddy?" Randy didn't look at his father, but instead just shrugged, looking down at his hands in his lap, "Didn't wanna come inside with the rest of us?" Once again Randy just shrugged, never daring to move his gaze up to meet his fathers.

"Not really." He mumbled, staring down at his hands still.

The man known as Bob Orton looked over at his son worriedly, nudging his knee slightly, "Hey, Randy, you know it's gonna be all right, don't you? It's not the end of the world, buddy, I promise. It's gonna be ok." He assured his son, sitting back in his seat.

Randy shrugged his shoulders once again, "I guess…"

They were both silent for a moment as Bob rocked back in forth in his seat, staring out at the land in front of them as he thought over everything. Randy finally took a deep breath as he began to speak, "What are we gonna do?" He questioned his father, looking up at the older man.

His dad looked up at him in slight surprise and then looked back out at their property, "Umm, well, first we'll call the family and let 'em know what's goin' on." He was quick to defend his words before Randy could interrupt, "But it's not like we're goin' out and tellin' the world or anything. It's just that your family needs to know these things so they can help out and just give ya'll some support." Randy sat back in his seat and nodded, understanding why his father was saying that. Though he didn't like the thought of reliving the shame he got from telling his own family what he'd done, he knew they were family and had to know something that big.

Randy's father sat back in his seat and thought it over a little more, rocking lightly back in forth in his chair, "Then, we'll make sure Amanda gets to the doctor whenever she's supposed to. We'll make sure everything's set for before and after the baby comes." He looked over at Randy, "And, of course, you're going to have to get a job, ya know?"

Randy nodded quickly, already having gone over this with Mr. Curtlin, "Yeah, I know. Amanda's dad said he's got a job he can get me." He explained as his father just nodded, satisfied with his son's answer at he moment. They both fell silent for another moment, lost in their own thoughts. Randy stared down at the porch with his arms folded across his chest, his voice quiet as he began to speak, "What about…uh…what about…wrestling?" He finally got up the courage to ask, looking up at his father.

His dad looked up at him in surprise, then looked down at the porch, his arms folded across his chest, "Well…but you're not gonna be able to stay on the team this year, you know that, right? I mean, you're gonna have to go to work so you can help support this baby. I mean, your mom and me and all, we'll never abandon you, but this kid's yours, Randy, and you're gonna have to work to support it as much as you can." He stated honestly, knowing full well his son was too old to be lied to. Bob then sat back in his seat as he rocked back and forth slowly, his arms still folded over his chest. He tossed the idea of wrestling in Randy's future around in his head, not even sure himself if it was possible, "But, as far as wrestling in the future, buddy, I don't know. I mean, anything is possible, but it's a long shot, 'cause, ya know, raisin' a baby's a hard thing to do and when you're a teenager, I mean, it's just…" he was silent for a moment before he shook his head, not realizing Randy had already figured out a definite answer in his mind, "I dunno, buddy. I just don't know…" he trailed off as the two sat their together, silently looking out at the land before them in disbelief. Thousands of uncertainties ran through their minds, yet they knew one thing for sure: Amanda was pregnant.

----

The bell rang to end 3rd period as Amanda stormed out the classroom and to her locker nearby. With her books held close to her, covering her growing stomach, she opened her locker with her free hand, hoping no one would bother her. It was the first day back at school and she was well aware that people knew what was going on. She'd heard them whispering during second period and heard them laughing during third. And she knew just who had told them: Jayden. Jayden? Her "closest friend" she had here besides her family and Randy and Jayden had let it out. How or why, she didn't know and she didn't care. As far as she was concerned, though, Jayden could go to hell.

"Well look who it is." Amanda tensed up at the sound of that voice. Jenny Carter: captain of the volleyball team, straight-A student, most popular girl, and the one who felt the most jealous that she hadn't gotten to Randy before Amanda. She was truly the meanest, cruelest girl in school, trashing anyone she could with words and proudly living up to her title of gossip queen. Holding her hand was her boyfriend and captain of the football team, Chad Brock. Everyone knew him. He wasn't the most popular, but he was one the most popular. Wrapped up in his own world where he was king and everyone worshipped him, Chad had relentlessly teased, bullied, and tortured those smaller than him all through his high school years. He had also gained the title of a womanizer who loved to talk big, trashing the girls he dated even if nothing had happened. And, of course, he couldn't pass up the chance when he found out about Amanda.

Amanda turned around to face the two as well as Chad's closest ally and "partner in crime", Michael Taylor. The boys stood behind Jenny who seemed to be closing in on Amanda, that same devilish grin still plastered across her face, "Amanda Curtlin. Farm girl gone wild." She smirked and chuckled slightly at her own remark as they boys behind her just grinned, "We hear that you've got a little problem." She looked back at the boys as her they came beside her, Chad ready to step in and speak.

"A little problem, Jenny? She's pregnant! That's not a little thing!" His smirk only grew wider as he spoke, coming closer to Amanda, "Guess she spent a little too much time on the street corner, huh?" He smiled and put his arm around Amanda's shoulders, "I guess the only thing left to ask is…" he smiled at Michael, who stepped in to speak, a wide grin on his face as if this was some big joke.

"Who's your daddy?" The two laughed and stepped away. Though they knew full well who the father was, the boys couldn't help themselves but drag another person down.

Amanda glared at them but stayed quiet. Instead she stood there and took it, hoping someone would help her. She looked to her left and her eyes lit up as she saw Randy standing ten feet away, looking at her in shock. He was here and Chad and Michael wouldn't dare challenge Randy. He was one person they had never messed with and never would. She looked at Randy and waited for him to walk over and defend her; stand up for her when she couldn't do it herself. But she was shocked at what she saw as a look of shame came over Randy's face. He looked down at the ground and then up at his locker, grabbing a book out of it. He shut it and then looked back at her, walking forward a few feet as if he was finally going to come help her. Amanda became relieved again, but her stomach tightened as Randy suddenly stopped and then looked over at her as if he was debating what to do. Finally, he shook his head and held it down in shame, turning around and disappearing into the crowd of students.

Amanda looked shocked at what she'd seen. She knew he'd heard what they'd said. She could tell by the look on his face that he knew, but he still walked away. And as she tucked some hair behind her hear and stared down at the ground, tears forming in her eyes, she couldn't help but wonder: Would Randy always leave her?

* * *

**A/N: OK, so there you have it, folks. The next chapter in the story. And, yes, I can assure you the next chapter will be up sooner. I know I've said that before, but I had some things going on that are over now, so it's all cool, now. Expect them a lot sooner. Anyways, please tell me how you felt. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. Hope you liked it. Later.**

_**R.I.P.**_

_**Eddie Guerrero**_

_**October 9, 1967-November 13, 2005**_

"_**Now the angels have to watch their wings."**_

_**Long Live the Flames of Latino Heat!**_

_**VIVA LA RAZA!!**_

_**R.I.P.**_

_**Bob Orton Sr.**_

_**July 21, 1929-July 16, 2006**_

_**Know that although he's gone, he's never forgotten…**_

_**R.I.P.**_

_**Scott "Bam Bam" Bigelow**_

_**September 1, 1961-January 19, 2007**_

_**A legend that will always be remembered and never be forgotten.**_


	13. Superman's Dead

**A/N: Ok, hopefully (but probably not) quick author's note.**

**First of all, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. You know, life for me's been kinda weird these past couple years and I've struggled and, as such, so has this story. But, finally, I've got my confidence back in my writing abilities and am back FOR GOOD! I'm enjoying writing again and not looking at it as a job that I'm struggling at that has to be absolutely perfect to absolutely every single person on Earth. I think my work has improved as such and I've got more inspiration now than ever before! I wrote this chapter and already have the next one nearly finished. I'll wait to post it for a few days, though, to give you guys a chance to read this one.**

**Second of all, thanks SO much for all the reviews! It's really nice to hear from my readers on what you think! Honestly, I love a good review just as much as the next person, but if you have any criticism no matter what it is, don't hesitate to tell me! That's how I improve!**

**And lastly, I am SO sorry for leaving this story for so long! I feel terrible and hope you guys can forgive me for that. I struggled with confidence in my writing and put off updating this story because of that, but now I'm over that and hope that you all will forgive me and continue reading my story.**

**Anywho, Enjoy!**

"_**Superman's Dead"**_

Randy Orton sat on a bench in the men's locker room after school much like he'd done every day before wrestling practice for the past four years. With his back turned to the door and his shoulders slumped, hands folded in his lap, Randy listened to all the familiar sounds that he loved so much. The sounds of wrestling practice beginning in the gym echoed throughout the halls and into the locker room where Randy sat, reminding him of where he should be and what he was giving up. It was all the familiarity of a day in the wrestling season and Randy relished it.

Yet today was different; today was the day Randy was turning in all his wresting gear—today was the day Randy's future ended.

The unwilling 17-year-old had talked himself through it over and over since he had told his parents about Amanda, and still it hadn't seemed real until this moment. He wasn't sure if it was just losing his wrestling future or if it was the pressure of finding a new future that suited his new life better, but Randy was stressed. He was angry and slowly cracking—he _did not_ want this. Yet, despite his wishing, Randy Orton was going to become a teenage father and nothing would ever change that.

"Randy!" The sound of Coach Anderson's voice resonated throughout the room, breaking Randy from his thoughts. The young teen jumped slightly before settling back into his previous position, refusing to face his coach.

Coach Anderson stepped into the room and walked toward Randy, stopping a few feet away from the young teen, "What're you doing in here, Randy? Get dressed for practice and get out there." He demanded, pointing over his shoulder at the door with a thick, burly hand.

Randy turned his head slightly to the left and stared at the tile floor, his jaw tightening as he began to speak, "I quit." He stated simply.

The coach's thick facial features turned to surprise as he unfolded his arms, "What? What do you mean, 'I quit'?" He spoke exasperatedly, frustration rising in his throat.

Randy merely turned his attention back to his hands, his baby-blue eyes focusing hard on the details of his palms, "I quit, coach. I quit the team; I quit wrestling; I _quit_." He shook his head slightly, reluctantly, "I just can't do it anymore."

Coach Anderson tried to contain the anger and frustration that formed a crimson color underneath his cheeks and he gritting his teeth as he spoke, "Randy," he growled, "I don't know what this is about but we have two months left in this season and you _will_ finish them. I've seen this with kids before you, Randy: Senior or not, you _will not_ desert this team in the middle of the season just to have a little more fun at parties."

Randy shot up, off of his seat and yanked the bag that contained his wrestling gear up, swinging it around and dropping it on the bench where he previously sat, "Coach, I'm _not_ having fun, trust me…but, still…I quit, period." He stated, attempting to end the forming debate without explaining why, his blue eyes staring straight into his coach's deep, brown eyes stubbornly.

Coach Anderson straightened his posture and folded his thick, muscular arms, staring hard at the boy before him, "Give me _one_ good reason as to why I should let you quit."

Randy grumbled under his breath in frustration, realizing he was going to have to tell the truth. Suddenly, as he began to form the words in his mind, Randy's air of confidence disappeared and his shoulders slumped as he stuck his hands lazily into the pockets of his jeans. He held his head down in shame before peering up at Coach Anderson, "Coach…" he mumbled, his voice scratchy and barely audible, "Amanda…my girlfriend…is pregnant." He said before squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for yet another annoying but well-deserved lecture.

Coach Anderson seemed to keep his shock contained into a small sigh of shock. He relaxed his posture as a pitiful expression entered his eyes for Randy, who now stared at his wrestling coach, waiting. After a moment Coach Anderson sighed once again and then reached out for the gym bag, "Well…damn…Well, I guess you really do _have_ to quit, then…" his eyes looked downcast and sympathetic for the young father-to-be, but Coach Anderson had never been one to express his emotions or comfort those in need of support and, as such, he merely snatched the wrestling bag away and began to head for the door, "Son, I'm sorry…damn." He mumbled before disappearing into the hallway, leaving Randy alone with his thoughts and shame.

---

Amanda pushed her way out of the heavy school doors and rushed down the cement steps. She had never wanted so badly to escape such a place as she did today. Jenny and her boyfriend and his friend had followed Amanda around all day, teasing her more and more as the day went on. Even besides that, her day had been miserable. She had sat alone at lunch after a fight with her friends who seemed to shun her now that she was pregnant, Randy had ignored her all day, and she'd thrown-up twice during school. But school was over and, now that she was free, Amanda Curtin wanted nothing more than to go home to a place where she knew she would be safe and welcome.

In the midst of her rush to escape what was now her 'personal hell', Amanda looked up and saw Randy a few yards ahead of her, most-likely unaware that she was behind him. Feeling a sense of urgency, confusion, anger and hurt all rolled up into one, Amanda rushed to catch up with him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face her.

"Randy, we need to talk, _now_." She ordered, yet Randy just glared at her.

"Not now, Amanda…" He grumbled as he looked past her at the rush of students waiting to be picked up from school, "I'm really not in the mood right now." He finished before spinning around and beginning to walk toward his car.

Amanda refused to let him get away, though, and was hot on his heels, "Randy," she began sternly, struggling to keep up with the frustrated 17-year-old's pace, "You left me today." She spit out angrily, inches away from his thin, muscular back.

Randy rolled his eyes and nearly let a growl escape his throat before catching himself and covering it with words, "I didn't leave you, Amanda…" he looked around suspiciously, as if he was afraid someone would see him with Amanda and make him the outcast she'd so quickly become.

"Oh yeah, Randy?" Amanda's green eyes rolled as her long, wavy brown hair blew back in the wind. She scoffed at his ridiculous response, "If not, then what would you call it?" She challenged, her green eyes piercing through his back.

Randy sighed and quickened his pace, adjusting his plain, black t-shirt under book bag, which hung off of his right shoulder, "Gee…I dunno…" he grumbled and rolled his eyes sarcastically as he shrugged his shoulders," Maybe _not_ getting involved in something that doesn't concern me." He glanced over his shoulder at his pregnant girlfriend, "You know I can't fight _all_ your battles, Amanda. People are gonna talk and you're just gonna have to deal—you are a big girl, now, after all." He finished in a matter-of-factly tone, his posture now amazingly relaxed and stiff at the same time.

Amanda's jaw dropped in disgust as she stopped in her tracks, unable to believe what she'd just heard, "Are you kidding me, Randy? _Doesn't concern you_?" She scoffed and threw her head back. Randy had since stopped but kept his back to Amanda, his jaw tight as he turned his head slightly to glance at her from the corner of his eyes.

"That's right…." He mumbled as he furrowed his brow.

Amanda gawked at him as her voice became loud, demanding attention, "Randy, _you_ are the father of _my_ child! Quit being such an immature dick and act like the adult _your child_ and I need you to be!" She shook her head slightly as she finished, on-lookers watching all around from a distance, "Don't _ever_ say this doesn't concern you, Randy—this _concerns_ you in every way."

Randy growled in frustration and spun around to face Amanda, storming toward her until his face was merely inches from hers, "Will you _shut-up_? Just shut-up, alright!" He grimaced and threw his left arm toward the school exasperatedly, "Do you know what I just did for you and the baby in there? Do you? Do you?" He demanded, pushing his face even closer to hers, "I just gave up my entire _future_ for ya'll! I _am_ being an adult, Amanda! I'm being a fucking _17-year-old_ adult all the time now!" He clicked his tongue and stepped back in frustration, "But…God, Amanda! I need some freaking space from you!" He waved his hands as if to direct his words into objects and shapes, "I mean, ever since this happened you're always _right there_ and it's like I can't breathe or something! Give me some space, ok? I just need some space!

"And as far as Jenny, Mike, and Chad go," Randy scoffed slightly and threw his head back, an irritated grin growing on his face, showing off his white teeth, "Man, I'm your boyfriend and I'll protect you and all—but, God, Amanda—I am _not_ Superman! Get a fucking spine and learn to stand up for your-own-self some of the time!"

And with that Randy spun around and stormed to his car, jumping in and speeding off angrily before Amanda could collect her thoughts and let his words sink in. She straightened her posture and watched him leave, shock slowly being replaced by a wave of hurt as she finally realized that—through all of this—she just might be alone.

**A/N: So, what do ya think? Good, bad, mediocre? Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and, don't worry, the next chapter is very soon to follow! Later!**


End file.
